Noir Deception
by Steve Edward
Summary: Piracy in Southeast Asia, sends Noir to Singapore to retrieve hostages at the request of the Baldwin Foundation. But things get quickly twisted. Can a desperate attempt to rescue Kirika from a dual on the high seas be successful and solve who is behind th
1. Noir Deception Ch1

NOIR

Chapter One

Deception

By Steve Edward

The recent past from Fallacy… Saturday, June 18th 1400 hours, Paris, France

Randy turned to his wife Gina, "So who has been taking care of the Atlanta office?"

Gina smiled, "Martha has things well in hand. Carl Greensand said he would check in on things when he got back from New York."

Randy glanced at his watch, "Well I suppose we can fly home tomorrow, but tonight let's have a get together at the guest house. Mireille, Kirika, both of you are invited." Kirika smiled, "I would like that," as Mireille chimed in, "As I would as well. Perhaps we can do some catch-up."

Bazyli Besnik by official records, retrieved from the Aegean Sea Island by US Marines attached to the USS Iwo Jima; was arraigned in Federal Court in the State of New York on charges of conspiracy to commit murder, sabotage and human smuggling. Tried on the anniversary of the sinking of the Fallacy the following year, Besnik was found guilty on all charges and was sentenced to death. During the automatic appeals process, Bazyli Besnik would be housed in the Maximum Security Prison near Greeley, Colorado.

Trevor Sullener, whose trial was held in October, was sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole.

Noir continues carrying out assignments around the world, their untold involvement in bringing about the capture of those involved remains a closely held secret.

Keanu Benoit and Dumont Didier would eventually write with the permission of Randy Baldwin an exposé that detailed the complexities and dangers of human smuggling. Both Keanu and Dumont interviewed Randy Baldwin, Kelly Summers and Carl Greensand at the Baldwin Foundation Offices in Atlanta, Georgia in early August. The exposé published later that month won such acclaim, that both journalists were jointly nominated for the Nobel Peace Prize. Both men were awarded the Nobel Peace Prize for literature in December.

The Baldwin's continue in their work in the foundation, with Gina Baldwin resigning her teaching position to assume a more active role in the foundation and to raise the Baldwin twins, Olivia and Harmony. The Baldwin children continue attending high school in Hall County, Georgia and to perform musical recitals.

NOIR

Chapter One

Deception

By Steve Edward

Forward . . .

Piracy takes many forms, from bootlegging of commercial DVD's and CD's to robbery of transportation services and hijacking of both ship's and aircraft that includes the kidnapping of both passengers and crews. In the year 2004, the International Maritime Bureau's piracy reporting center based in Malaysia reported 325 known acts of piracy on the high seas with 30 mariners murdered during those acts of piracy.

Present Day…

Saturday, October 20th 0130 hours, Strait of Malacca

The Motor Yacht Candice was mid-way through the Strait of Malacca, when the Master of the Candice, Trevor Mittens noted the contacts on the yachts navigation radar veering towards the vessel on a collision course. Picking up the microphone to warn the crew of the impending situation, Trevor never had the chance to utter the warning when the bridge of the Candice, a 175 foot yacht was raked with automatic weapons fire.

Candice Nattier woke with a start at the gunfire. At age 22, she had been raised around guns by her father and mother both. An Australian by birth, she had been raised in the outback and knew the inside and outside of firearms. Onboard the yacht named for her, Candice quickly dressed then reaching into the nearby nightstand removed a Sig Sauer 9MM and jacked the slide.

Candice, entering the passageway from her cabin never had the opportunity to use her gun, the pirate who had entered the living quarters saw her, and without a sound approached her from behind and cracked her on the back of her skull with his AK-74 rifle.

Monday, October 22nd 1100 hours, Paris, France

Mireille Bouquet with Kirika Yumura sitting next to her in the hair and nail salon waited for the finishing touches to be completed on her nails. The last assignment had been rather harsh on her hands and nails. Mireille had noted after she had slugged the object of the assignment that she had cracked three of her nails in the process. The beautician had made numerous noises about the abuse Mireille was inflicting on her hands as she set to work but Mireille replied, "Yes it was rather rough on them, but you are such a dear at making them right again."

Kirika Yumura having her hair done, silently noted that if Mireille would keep her nails shorter she would not be breaking them all the time.

Monday, October 22nd 1000 hours, New York City, New York

Randy Baldwin, with Kelly Summers and Carl Greensand sat in silence within the courtroom. In front of them, Trevor Sullener the former vice president H-D Transoceanic Shipping Operations stood before the judge to hear his sentence from Honorable Judge Drew Barnes, "Trevor Sullener, in my 28 years on the bench I have never seen such atrocities inflicted to a point where you would treat a human lower than an amoebae. You did it purely as a form of making a profit while inflicting human misery. You have heard the charges and of course have been found guilty by a jury of your peers. I hereby sentence you to life in prison with no possibility of parole. May God have mercy on your soul. This case is now closed." The slamming of the gavel hammered home the sentence and those in attendance rose as the judge left for his chambers.

Randy Baldwin turned and glanced at Trevor Sullener as he was being led away in handcuffs, "One down and one to go…" As Kelly Summers seemed to nod, "A three week trial to find Trevor guilty, I wonder how long Besnik's will be?"

Carl Greensand gathering his coat replied, "With all the charges he is facing, look at it lasting six weeks. At least it is not till March." The trio exited the court room and encountered the large gathering of journalists, camped out near the court room itself.

Giving brief statements each made their final comments concerning trial itself.

Randy Baldwin giving his final comment was briefly joined by French Journalist

Keanu Benoit, who seemed more mature than he had been in August when he had last interviewed the trio in Atlanta, took Randy to the side. "Monsieur Baldwin? Are you happy with the decision?"

Randy leaned against the granite wall of the building, his steel-grey eyes nearly unreadable, "Yes and no Monsieur Benoit. He should have received the death penalty for what he had done, but still the punishment he will face is a rather loud message for those engaged in those kinds of activities." Keanu Benoit nodded at the statement replied, "We can perhaps hope that will be true. Thank you for your time, Monsieur Baldwin."

Kelly Summers joined Randy and watched the journalist disappear into the crowd, "He seems to have become wiser." Randy nodding, "Being nominated for the Nobel Peace Prize will do that to you. Both he and Dumont deserve it. If both should win, I plan on being there to see them get it."

Leaving the courthouse together, they returned to the Westin Hotel where they had been staying for the duration of the trial. Having lunch together, Randy, Carl and Kelly had mused over the past events. Carl's testimony had been pivotal, from the video of the sunken Fallacy to the high resolution color photographs of the human remains still within the container stack; Carl had been able to backup his testimony with the riveting images.

Sullener's defense team had tried but failed to shake Carl's testimony on the stand and began to fight in earnest to keep their client from facing the death penalty. Kelly Summer's testimony outlining how the smuggling was carried out followed by a live satellite interview of Ukrainian Police Commander Bence who demonstrated to the American Jury, just how smugglers used shipping containers; had been damning enough. Randy Baldwin's testimony with video taken from the United States Air Force Blackhawk as he and the twins; with Nina and Irena Baldwin wearing small recorders that had captured the horrors of the interior of the sabotaged container as they entered it from the hatch had been the final nail. The graphic photographs from the German National Police of the deceased victims frozen to the steel and wood decking had brought many of the juror's to tears.

Saying their farewells, they departed and prepared to pack. Kelly Summers was returning to Paris to rejoin the Baldwin Foundation offices there, Carl Greensand needing a long deserved vacation was flying to San Francisco to see his daughter, Anne who is a detective with the San Francisco Police Department and Randy Baldwin headed back to Atlanta.

Tuesday, October 23rd 0800 hours, Darwin, Australia

Willie Nattier sat at his desk reading the demand note once again. The dark circles under his eyes and the nearly three day growth of beard belied the fact that he was one of the richest industrialists in Australia. His wife, Natalie sitting across from him looked just as bad as he did, "We will bring her home alive, Natalie. That I promise. Those responsible will pay heavily for what they have done."

The ringing of the phone interrupted the conversation and Willie answered, "Yes this is he." The voice of the government defense minister replied, "Willie, I am sorry but there is little we can do. Our government has the policy of not keeling into blighters wanting ransom. Your daughter is not the only one in this situation. During the same morning three other vessels were also attacked and several crew members from each were also taken. Reports of similar demands have been made as well, with each based on what the pirates think their hostages are worth."

The defense minister continued, "Willie, the region is still unstable even three years after the tsunami. No one is sure even where the pirates are operating from as the original known locations were destroyed during the event, and many of them blokes likely died. Now they are kicking into high gear again and as such the local authorities are hard pressed to find the piracy bases. All we can do is hope that someone will rat some of their competition out and we can then act on the information; till then we can not actively put an interdiction operation into place since there are so many islands they could be operating from."

Willie rubbed his temple, "What the hell do we do then? I got a bloody reminder from them bastards. They ripped a ring from her finger to prove they have her! And it is very bloody with her skin on it!"

The defense minister sitting in his government office in Canberra replied "Willie, I do have a suggestion…"

Monday, October 22nd, 1845 hours, Baldwin Foundation Office, Atlanta, Georgia

Gina Baldwin eyed the evening traffic on I-285 from the 15th floor of the Baldwin Foundation offices as her husband, Randy finished his work, and she spoke "We are going to have a long commute tonight. I've already called Angelina Lopez to tell her we will be late."

Looking up and smiling, Randy replied "Well Harmony and Olivia get along rather well with her. I am sure they will not mind." Gina Baldwin cocked her head, "That I am sure of, since both are speaking Spanish and English."

Irena Baldwin followed by Nina then Corey and Ashley entered the office. Nina interrupted, "Father there is a phone call from Australia for you. The caller identified himself as a Willie Nattier. There is a second person on the line who states that she is his wife. She identified herself as Natalie Nattier."

Gina Baldwin rolled her eyes, "Don't take too long, Irena would you please get the Suburban ready. We will be leaving after the call." Irena smiled, "Yes mother" then left the office.

Randy about to key up Nattier's name into the computer was saved the trouble by Corey, who pointed to the monitor on the desk as he brought the biographical information up for his father to read.

Willie Nattier sighed with relief as Randy Baldwin answered, "Mr. Baldwin? I am sorry to be calling so late in your time zone but I have a rather urgent matter that I need to discuss." Randy letting out a mental sigh of his own, keyed the speaker phone then set the handset down.

"Mr. Nattier, what can I assist you with?" As Corey furiously typing with his sister, Ashley sitting at another terminal joined in bringing up information files. Willie Nattier replied, "Sir, your foundation has been recommended to me because of what you have previously been able to accomplish. I am calling because my daughter has been kidnapped."

The sharp intake of breath from his wife Gina with the memory of Ashley's kidnapping nearly three years earlier punctuated the sudden silence. Randy paused briefly and looked at his wife then replied, "Mr. Nattier, with all do respect Australian authorities should be able to assist much more ably than I."

Willie Nattier had done his own quick background check on the head of the Baldwin Foundation, Randy Baldwin. Willie knew that prior to Baldwin's marriage to Gina, which her daughter Ashley, now the step-daughter of Randy Baldwin too had been a kidnap victim. He had read the archived news articles of the event in the United States, and of her rescue.

Mr. Baldwin, "My daughter was kidnapped during a piracy operation in the Straight of Malacca, Saturday morning this past weekend from my private yacht which was attacked. My pleadings for assistance have so far fallen on deaf ears in my government. However one made a recommendation to contact your Foundation. You have an apparent knack for bringing people home alive, as you did with your step-daughter Ashley."

Randy Baldwin too taken aback by the mention of Ashley's kidnapping, which had been carried out by a near relative to Gina's family recalled what he had felt like. Had Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura discreetly known as Noir not participated in the daring midnight rescue things would have likely ended differently.

Randy replied, "Ok, Mr. Nattier. I will agree to help. I would like you to gather together all the information that you can on the attack of the yacht including photographs if they are available from authorities. I would like to see a copy of that ransom demand as well. Also keep us informed of any further contacts from those who are holding your daughter, and if they make a demand for the ransom to be delivered, do try to stall for the time being."

Natalie Nattier spoke, "Mr. Baldwin, we are prepared to pay the sum and more to get our daughter back." Randy Baldwin picked up the handset and replied, "Yes, Mrs. Nattier I know you will; however that will play into their hands. The piracy that is taking place in the Straight of Malacca is being carried out by more than one group. Each has their own agenda's. You will likely receive additional ransom demands as word gets out about your daughter being a kidnap victim. The copycats will come out of the wood work."

Standing and stretching, Randy continued "Mr. Nattier, if at all possible have all that information forwarded to Atlanta by the next available commercial aircraft. If you time it right, you should be able to get the crew of the Qantas flight leaving from Sydney in five hours to courier it for delivery to Hartsfield-Jackson International. I will have a representative meet them upon arrival."

Willie Nattier began gather together all that had been asked of him, with the exception of the ring which he locked in his office safe he directed his personal pilot to deliver the package to Sydney.

Hanging up, Randy placing both hands on the desk did not look up when he spoke, "Corey, Ashley. Dump all that you have to the secure mail server at the farm then let's go home. Your mother and I are going to have a long day tomorrow."

Tuesday, October 23rd, Time Unknown, Daylight, Riau Island Chain

Candice Nattier squinted at the bright sunlight streaming through the rusty bars that covered what passed for windows of the hut she was being held in. The back of her head still throbbed as did her hand, where a ring given to her by her father had been forcefully removed. Her inexpensive Casio watch was missing as well. Candice mused, "At least they put a bandage on it…" As she struggled to her feet, she nearly lost her balance. Reaching out into the semi-darkness of the hut to catch herself; Candice felt the presence of another.

Letting her eyes adjust, she took in the huddled form of a child; the girl had scurried away from Candice into the corner. Speaking softly Candice made introductions and waited. Yoko Yoshiro, age 14 hesitantly replied, "I am Yoko, from Japan" her English nearly fluent.

Candice found that Yoko too had been kidnapped from her father's tugboat during the previous weekend along with her brother Kyushu who was 13. Candice musing silently, "So I am are not the only one."

Tuesday, October 23rd, 0600 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Atlanta, Georgia

Martha Edelstein entered the foyer of the office building and greeted the armed security officer then entered the elevator for the 15th floor offices of the Baldwin Foundation.

Exiting the elevator, Martha placed the card key against the pad and waited to be admitted by the security system.

Stopping briefly at her desk, Martha headed for the duty room where the night shift was wrapping up. Handed several folders, then a large cup of coffee from the watch team Martha headed back to her desk to begin her new day. Laid off from her managerial position, Martha had been worried about finding a new job but her fears had been laid to rest nearly a year earlier. At 55 years of age, starting a new career would have been difficult for some. For Martha she was just hitting her stride and when she was interviewed by both Randy and Gina Baldwin, it had been an in depth and deep interview.

Martha proved herself immediately, and had become an asset. Her old employer had actually asked her to come back, but Martha refused and stayed with the foundation. The e-mail from Randy flashed on her screen as the computer awakened from its silent slumber. Reading it briefly then printing it out for future reference, Martha began making phone calls, and then she began adding tick marks to the assigned tasks as she reviewed the various folders contents from the night shift.

Tuesday, October 23rd, 0015 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris, France

The e-mail from the home office followed moments later with a voice call from Martha in Atlanta, sent the Paris duty team into action. They were to start researching all piracy activities within the Straight of Malacca for the past year. All outcomes were to be explored. A message for Kelly Summers to call Atlanta was left with the duty team and as they began their assignments, pages were sent to all concerned parties.

Tuesday, October 23rd, 0800 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Atlanta, Georgia

The Suburban driven by Randy Baldwin, backed into the reserved parking then both he and Gina set about getting Olivia and Harmony into the baby stroller for the trip to the 15th floor. Greeted by the security officer who opened the handicap access door to admit the stroller, Randy Baldwin was advised he had a phone call from Paris.

Martha tripped the entry door for Randy as soon as he and Gina exited the elevator. Martha held up two fingers as he passed by, "It is Kelly Summers."

Entering his office followed by Gina who closed the door, Randy tapped the speaker phone, "Good morning Ms. Summers. How long have you been holding?"

Kelly Summers lying in her bed replied, "About 5 minutes, Mr. Baldwin. I know your schedule" Randy elicited a soft laugh; "I suppose you do."

Kelly Summers with notepad in hand cradled the phone to her ear, "Ok, I am ready here. Martha stroked the fires under the Paris office, what's going on in Southeast Asia that has got you suddenly interested?"

Randy picked up Harmony then walking to a nearby rocker, set the little baby girl into its seat, and Harmony then grinned and began happily swaying, "Kidnapping and piracy on the high seas. A wealthy Australian industrialist named Willie Nattier has become the victim of a kidnapping and extortion. His daughter Candice was kidnapped from his private yacht in the Strait of Malacca on Saturday. The yacht was attacked with full automatic weapons. The yacht's master was critically wounded in the attack itself, three more crew members died during the attack. The young woman, Candice Nattier age 22 was taken by force and is currently being held at an unknown location."

Jotting downing the details, Kelly Summers replied, "So I am assuming we are going to explore all the venues?" as Randy who had paused a moment replied, "Yes we are. Kelly, make contact with Noir and bring them into the loop. They have operated in that region before. Also connect with Lucio Magnus; we will need some input from him as well."

Kelly Summers set her notepad down then after bidding goodbye to Randy Baldwin, fell back to sleep.

Tuesday, October 23rd, 0715 hours, Apartment of Noir, Paris, France

Mireille Bouquet stood at the stove scrambling eggs, when the telephone rang. Kirika Yumura picked up the receiver, "Yes this is she. Yes, Ms. Summers one moment please." Kirika Yumura handed the cordless handset to Mireille, "Yes Ms. Summers?"

Tuesday, October 23rd, 1430 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris, France

Mireille Bouquet with Kirika Yumura sat in the conference room watching the video monitor displaying Randy Baldwin with Gina in the background, "Candice Nattier was not the only victim to the piracy acts. Three other vessels were also waylaid. They were a Japanese tugboat with barges, a Philippine registered freighter and a New Zealand Tanker."

Mireille replied, "The apparent increased aggressiveness of the piracy attacks suggest they care little for life." Randy seemed to nod, "I have to agree. All of the attacks occurred at night during a moonless night. The only vessel that did not suffer any loss amongst its crew was the Philippine freighter. We can assume that the pirates have a pretty good idea who has money to burn and who does not. The New Zealand freighter lost its master and third mate along with a young sea cadet and the Japanese tugboat lost two children who are related to the tugboat master. They are age 13 and 14 respectfully."

Mireille replied, "Has ransom demands been made for those taken besides Ms. Nattier?" Randy replied, "Yes. The shipping concern that owns the seagoing tug received the ransom demand early this morning as did the shipping concern for the New Zealand Tanker. Their governments of course will not officially negotiate nor become involved. However they have been informed of our interest and will assist with certain matters."

The soft knock interrupted the conversation as Lucio Magnus entered the conference room, "Good afternoon Monsieur and Madame Baldwin," as Lucio made his way around the conference room he briefly greeted Kelly Summers and Noir as he passed.

"Monsieur Baldwin, I have done as you have asked. The information will be here when you arrive." Kelly Summers looked up from her notepad, "Randy? You are coming to Paris?"

Randy Baldwin smiled, "Yes. I will arrive sometime 0600 hours local time there tomorrow at the usual airfield. Mireille, Kirika, no need to travel light same goes for you Kelly. I'll be spending the night in Paris, and then we all leave for Darwin, Australia the next day."

Mireille Bouquet seemed to smile, "We will be ready Randy."

Cutting the video feed, Kelly Summers swiveled in her chair to look at Mireille Bouquet, "Ok. Multiple victims, a large area of ocean populated by numerous islands; it is going to be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack." Mireille stood and walked to a large display screen showing the region, "The island chains scattered to the south and west of the Straight of Malacca are full of hiding places. The Riau Island chain would be the likely area where they are being held."

Lucio Magnus spoke, "Madam Bouquet is likely correct. Piracy is no stranger to that region. There was a two year lull in activities and until this year had not escalated so much. Many believe that the tsunami in December of 2004 wiped out many pirate bases and destroyed their craft and killed many of those involved in the activities themselves. It likely took them this long to rebuild. Their utilization of ransom is one way to build their coffers and rebuild their strengths."

Tuesday, October 23rd, Time Unknown, Nightfall, Riau Island Chain

Candice Nattier shielded her eyes from the beam of the flashlight that came from the open door. The male voice making demands in a language she could not understand finally entered the hut and physically grabbed her.

The man appeared Asian, but darker skinned. His face closed with hers and the ugly yellow teeth came into view. Candice felt his hands trying to yank her shorts down, but twisting away she backed against the wall of the hut as the man advanced. She saw him drop his pants and with a twisted grin he came closer.

"Please don't do it. Please don't," as Candice tried to push him away; she felt his hands trying to yank her shorts down again. Candice remembered something her father had told her years earlier, and she thrust her hands downward and grabbed his manhood and yanked.

Gnu Gorman heard the screech of a man in pain, and headed towards the source. Gnu entered the clearing where the prisoner huts were located. On the ground, withering in pain was one of his so called crew and of course a female hostage on top giving another yank on the man's manhood. Gnu, pushing Candice aside stared down at the man who had tried to rape his hostage then pulling a Beretta 92SBF 9MM from his holster; Gnu fired twice both rounds going into the rapists head.

Candice Nattier looked on in horror; she had never seen anyone die before. She looked at the tall man before her, his eyes now focused on her he spoke, "I regret that this occurred. Please get back into your hut now." Candice aided by Yoko entered her hut and the door clanged shut behind her."

Wednesday, October 24th, 1100 hours, Nattier Industries, Darwin, Australia

Willie Nattier was carrying on as directed by Randy Baldwin. The second notice demanding ransom had arrived earlier in the morning, but as the American had predicted it had been a bogus claim. The previous ransom demand had been well crafted with deliberate thought put into its contents. The one he held in his hands was grammatically incorrect, and of course his daughters name was misspelled. The odd request from the American requesting information about local airfields, he had personally answered with help of his corporate pilot. He turned out to the window and pondered, just what the American was up to and why did he want an airfield that could handle that kind of aircraft?

Tuesday, October 23rd, 1630 hours, Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport, Atlanta

Clearing the inspection point, Randy entered the Air Cargo terminal area of Hartsfield-Jackson International. It is an area rarely seen by most utilizing the airport for air travel. Passengers in commercial jet airliners could catch a glimpse of it on their way to landing or take-off, but for the most part it was isolated from the main passenger terminals itself.

Wheeling the Hummer around a hanger, Randy Baldwin paused briefly to view the aircraft in front of him. Baldwin Foundation II, with its blue and green paint scheme glistening in the afternoon sun was officially aircraft number 2 in the Baldwin Foundation air fleet. The Gulfstream V was aircraft number 1.

Moving onward towards the aircraft, Randy aimed the Hummer towards the rear ramp and parked parallel to the ramp itself. Looking into the aircraft he spied Lisa Mead, the cargo loadmaster for BFII.

Lisa at age 24 was the youngest of the all female flight crew that manned BFII. Descending the cargo ramp she held out her hand and greeted her boss Randy Baldwin, "Mr. Baldwin. Good afternoon sir." Randy returned the greeting then gazed towards the massive wings, "Are we on schedule Lisa?"

Lisa smiling, "Yes sir. Just waiting for your Hummer, shall I load it onboard now?" as the pilot and co-pilot of BFII strolled from opposite sides and approached. Kay Milroy and Else F. Conroy both 29 years old, ex-US Air Force and commercial airline pilots added their greetings as Lisa entered the Hummer and began to maneuver the vehicle for loading. Kay Milroy shook hands with Randy and then all three stepped out of the way for the Hummer to backup the ramp.

Kay satisfied that Lisa had things in hand turned to her boss, "Fully fueled including long range tanks. Flight plan filed for Paris as requested. We will likely be IFR on approach, a front moving over England is going to play havoc with air traffic but BFII will get in with no problems."

Satisfied that all was in order, Randy acknowledged the report then walked up the ramp into the interior of the aircraft. The Baldwin Foundation had only had the aircraft since August. Justifying the lease to own had made some sense for Randy when he had crunched the numbers, after he was contacted about the plane itself. Who in their right mind would turn down an offer for a C130-J Hercules with no strings attached?

At precisely 1715 hours, BFII lifted off from Hartsfield-Jackson International.


	2. Noir Deception Ch2

NOIR

Chapter Two

Deception

By Steve Edward

Wednesday, October 24th 0530 hours, Toussus-le-Noble, France

Kelly Summers pulled her jacket close as she stepped out of the Land Rover. The heavy mist with fog and low lying clouds made the airfield miserable. Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura joined her as a sedan pulled up next to the Land Rover.

Lucio Magnus exited the sedan and looked briefly at the weather above, "The Fixed Base Operator has advised that normal commercial air traffic is being rerouted, but Foundation II is inbound and 5 minutes out." Mireille Bouquet replied, "If Randy is flying the Gulfstream he will have a challenge." Lucio Magnus chuckled, "He is not in the Gulfstream, or otherwise he would have been here much earlier. However the FBO has stated that the Hercules will have no difficulty making its approach."

Kirika Yumura turned and looked questionably at Lucio, "He is in a Hercules?"

Else called the outer marker to Kay, whose deft touches on what could pass as a joy stick for a video game gently sent BFII back into the glide path. Both women had flown together while in the Air Force. Neither had stepped foot on the flight deck of a C-130J till they had been hired by Randy Baldwin, after both had been laid off from their commercial flight jobs.

Else scanned the flight instruments one last time, "Inner marker, I have visual." Kay clucked, "Gear down, now. Auto reverse set, 500 feet." Randy Baldwin sitting in the modified cargo bay in a passenger seat next to Lisa Mead began a mental count down.

The sound of the turbo props came first then the lights of the aircraft to Mireille Bouquet, "So that is why he said we could go heavy," as the C-130J touched French soil for the first time. A small truck started, and then raced away from the gathering, its strobe lights flashing it hurried towards the Hercules as it taxied off the runway.

Else took control as Kay relinquished then adjusting the throttles, Else taking her cue from the ground controller began to follow the small truck. Ungainly in appearance on the ground and in the air, the C-130J had a long lineage of brethren. Called the flying pickup truck, it could just about carry anything that could fit inside. BFII had like many of its brethren been utilized for relief services. A recent earthquake in South America had tested the skills of Else and Kay and their loadmaster Lisa. Else recalled having to land in an open field to unload, they did not know till later just how close they came to going into a concealed irrigation canal. To the earthquake survivors, they had become known as "Angles in a great Blue Hercules"

The small truck led the Hercules to its parking spot where a ground crewman signaling with his wands to direct the aircraft finally crossed both over his head to give the stop signal.

With Kay and Else busy with shut down procedures, Randy unbuckled his seat belt and following Lisa Mead waited for her to open the side access door.

Kelly Summers followed by the sedan approached the Hercules, just as the access door opened revealing the crewperson and Rand Baldwin. Parking the Land Rover nearby, Kelly with Noir exited the vehicle. Kelly noted that both pilots were scrutinizing them closely as they approached Randy and greeted him, "Mr. Baldwin welcome back," as Noir passed Kelly and Randy making their way to the aircraft.

Lisa Mead had turned away from the door for only a moment, then turning back around came face to face with Kirika Yumura, "Uh hello? Who the hell are you?" as Mireille Bouquet stepped onboard. Kay Milroy hearing the startled voice from her loadmaster wasted no time and left the cockpit, her entrance into the cargo bay was ungraceful as it was loud; her flight boots crashing to a landing on the cargo hold metal plating.

Kay Milroy, even in height to Mireille Bouquet locked eyes with her, "Ok. Who the hell are you two?" Mireille Bouquet did not see fear from the woman, only concern but she did not miss the Beretta either, "I am Mireille Bouquet and she is Kirika Yumura. We are associates of Monsieur Baldwin."

Randy Baldwin climbing back onboard eyed the spectacle, "Kay. It is ok. They are with the Foundation." Kelly Summers looking around Randy mused silently, "Oh great a gun battle inside the airplane. That would really start things off," as Kelly moved past Randy she spoke, "Ms. Milroy everything is fine. I am sorry that they startled you."

Kay Milroy satisfied turned to return to the cockpit then replied, "Next time please knock before coming onboard."

Wednesday, October 24th 1400 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris, France

The meeting in the conference room had helped break the ice. The use of the Hercules was to allow the use of the mobile communications suite onboard, making it a flying forward office, the Australian government having given clearance for BFII to land in Darwin, had along with New Zealand and Japan sent representatives to the meeting.

Randy turned to the gathering, "Ok, thanks to the Aussie's for letting us use their facilities. Kay, we will utilize Darwin International Airport as base of operations, so we can plan on the non-stop flight tomorrow." Else held up her hand, "Ground support sir?" as Alfred Stolzberg replied, "Nattier International will have portable generators in place so you will not have to operate the onboard power plant. Refueling of BFII will take precedence upon arrival."

Equipment to carry onboard had been a sensitive issue, and Randy bringing anything other than normal side arms it could have presented a problem but Chuck Taylor the Australian Consul had laid those concerns to rest, "Mate, you have come very highly recommended bring what you must."

The problem of negotiating with those holding the hostages and who would act in the official capacity as intermediary had been decided jointly. A message delivered to a web based e-mail address was answered in the affirmative; they accepted the services of the Baldwin Foundation. The actual intermediaries would be Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura to deliver the ransoms. Randy Baldwin had no intention of doing so, and neither did Mireille or Kirika.

Randy turned to Alfred Stolzberg, "Alfred you ready for this?" Alfred Stolzberg a skilled negotiator would handle the talks directly, looked up from his notebook "About as much as I can be Randy. I can assume the final location of the negotiation site will be revealed to us before we arrive in Darwin?" Lucio Magnus opened a folder before him then replied, "Sources in the area indicate that the talks will take place in Singapore. Previous negotiations have been carried out there and the releases of other hostages have taken place in Singapore proper."

Randy turned to Kelly Summers, "Kelly, you will be with Alfred in Singapore. While you are there, take a look at what is left of the yacht itself. Look for anything that might be able to give us a clue to the identity of the pirates. The Singapore authorities are cooperating, but many of these acts taking place outside of their territorial waters has their hands tied and they don't have the naval forces to deal with the activities. Alfred be delicate and concise and for the both of you, don't become victims."

The remainder of the meeting was taken up with hammering out the finer details, then Randy with Noir, Kelly Summers and Lucio Magnus retired to his private office.

Lucio Magnus closed the door, and then joining Randy Baldwin handed over a folder, "The Soldats, as a whole see the activities as an effort to interrupt commerce and to kowtow to blood money to guarantee the safety of shipping."

Randy perusing the contents, seemed to agree "The Straight of Malacca is a shortcut and a shield to storms that may occur in the Indian Ocean and the Pacific. Some would consider the blood money a small price to pay to use the natural shield; however some can not afford to pay so they take risks."

Kelly turned to look at the monitor displaying the Strait itself, "Mireille mentioned earlier that in all likelihood that the hostages are somewhere in the Riau Island Chain. What about that needle in the hay stack?"

Lucio Magnus responded, "The Soldats have been endeavoring to find new sources of information. We believe that the current crops of pirates are outsiders who moved in to take over the lucrative trade if you will. They have been difficult to track. Some believe that they may be from an entirely different region altogether."

Mireille Bouquet responded, "If that is the case when we do locate them what actions do we take?" Directed at Randy Baldwin, he returned the gaze at Mireille Bouquet, "With your usual action of course. They have crossed the line; most governments at this point can not risk putting direct intervention in the spotlight. It will be discreet and final, but the hostages come first; I would like to bring them all back."

Thursday, October 25th 0100 hours, Riau Island Chain Base

Gnu Gorman tapped the mouse sending the message off into the ether. Perhaps it had been a mistake to attack the yacht in the first place but the over zealous use of the guns had precluded aborting. Shutting the laptop off, Gnu exited the hut then walked towards the beach. Gnu the son of a fisherman, had briefly joined in his father's endeavors years earlier; but as fate would have it the one day he did not go to the sea with his father, his father failed to come back.

Gnu chose another profession, one that became lucrative until authorities began to hunt for him. Seeking better opportunities, Gnu left his Nigerian village and eventually found himself in Indonesia where he applied his skills anew. It had been easy to do so, since a tsunami helped take out much of his competition and those it had not taken out he had viciously dealt with them on his own terms.

Gnu pondered the involvement of the Baldwin Foundation. It had been in existence for less than a year, yet its founder had been involved in world events. Gnu had read the news articles about the raids on the child slavery compounds. Baldwin seemed heavily interested in the welfare of children. Gnu having taken two children from the Japanese tugboat came to the conclusion that he was dealing with someone who had the strange ability to rain fire down on those who tried to harm children.

He would have to be cautious and wary, but he had already made the decision. Both would have to be released to show good faith. The ransom for them would of course not be collected, but that was the cost of doing business.

Thursday, October 25th 1300 hours, BFII, Indian Ocean, 6 hours to Darwin, Australia

There was not much a view from 28,500 feet. The prime view was from the cockpit the endless expanse of the Indian Ocean, seemed to belie a peaceful world. Else Conroy currently at the controls monitored the instruments as the C-130J droned onward. Kay in the cargo bay with Baldwin was having a late lunch.

Unlike the true military versions of the C-130J, the interior of BFII was relatively sound proofed. The communications suite unit mounted to the deck took up the forward part of the deck area, where Kelly Summers was downloading the latest e-mails from Paris and Atlanta and behind the suite was Randy's massive Hummer. Not an ordinary Hummer, the vehicle sported concealed armor along with additional enhancements that would have made Army ground troops green with envy.

Kay looked around at the gathering, never dreaming she would be flying such an assortment of people. The two that intrigued Kay the most were Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura. Their sudden appearance onboard after arrival had been startling. Lisa confided to Kay later, that she had not heard or felt the Asian woman as she boarded. One second she was not there, the next second she was.

Neither Kelly nor Randy offered much in the way of introducing either except to give her their names and they were associated with the Foundation. Mireille stuck her as refined with pose and well educated, deliberate and thoughtful. Kirika Yumura her partner as Mireille called her seemed just as well educated, but something about her made Kay wonder about their true professions. Kirika spoke very little, and when she did it was softly with conviction, but her body language telegraphed that she would be ready to spring into action. She remembered Mireille placing her hand on Kirika's shoulder during their initial encounter. Had Mireille not done so, Kay wondered if she would have lived.

Kelly Summers exited the communications center and rejoined the group and handed a stack of messages to Alfred Stolzberg, "Ah. That will take the Japanese concerns out of the picture for the time being," as Alfred passed the sheaf of messages to Randy.

Reading the messages, then setting them aside, Randy turned to Mireille and Kirika "They will be turning the children over to you in Singapore at 1100 hours tomorrow. The exact location will be delivered to the hotel where you, Kelly and Alfred will be staying, which means the four of your will be switching planes when we get to Darwin. Considering what we have onboard, I don't want to have to explain to Singapore authorities why we are packing so much, hence the use of Nattier's personal jet, vice us landing in Singapore directly."

The final load out before departing France, had not been missed by either Kay or Else. The equipment cases being carried onboard from the Land Rover were weapons and they were not of the single shot variety. Lisa had noted dryly that they had enough onboard to start a rather good sized ruckus.

Mireille replied, "If we do get the children as they indicate, shall we turn them over to the Japanese Embassy?" Randy briefly lost in thought returned to the present, "Yes, absolutely but before you do try to find out from them as much as you can about where they had been held and do it gently. Those kids likely saw enough to traumatize them as it is."

Kelly interrupted, "What about the extras? Customs will likely put the jet through a fine tooth comb when we arrive." Randy seemed to smile, "That's the beauty of a Hercules, we can deliver when needed." Lisa Mead, munching on her salad quipped, "The cases are already rigged. Say the word and where you want us and BFII will be overhead dropping the stuff into your lap."

Randy excused himself and entered the communications suite alone, then locked the door. Picking up the hand set of the satellite telephone, he began placing calls.

Thursday, October 25th 1800 hours, Riau Island Chain Base

Candice Nattier backed herself onto the bunk that had become her home as the door to the hut opened. The man that had saved her from being raped stood in the doorway and briefly looking at her, he then turned his attention to Yoko and motioned for her to come.

Yoko with the fright in her eyes evident shook her head no, and backed further into her own corner, "No. Leave me alone!"

Gnu motioned for someone beside him to enter, and another man entered and grabbed Yoko who was resisting. Gnu spoke, "You are going home with your brother, stop this nonsense now!" Candice spoke softly, "Yoko, I believe them. Please go while you can."

Gnu turned to Candice, "I assure you, the girl will be returned safely," as Yoko finally walking exited the hut. Candice's last view of Yoko was when Yoko hugged her younger brother.

Thursday, October 25th 1930 hours, BFII, Darwin International Airport

Willie Nattier standing next to Randy Baldwin, watched as his Gulfstream G-200 taxied for takeoff, "So he will be negotiating for four instead of six. What brought this about?"

Randy turned to Willie and handed a message printout to him, "That did. We are dealing with someone who knows the ropes rather well."

Willie began reading…

PERSONAL for Randy Baldwin, Baldwin Foundation

I decided to release the Japanese hostages to the care of your intermediaries for a reason. Your concern for the children's welfare likely brought about your decision to become involved.

I can assure you that Negotiator Stolzberg will be challenged to find an equitable solution that will satisfy all those currently involved. However if you decide otherwise to further interfere the remainder shall be returned home in "body bags."

Be forewarned, that I am watching your actions closely. Do not disappoint and leave me with the aforementioned option.

Gnu.

Willie Nattier swallowed deeply and replied, "This Gnu? He seems bent on this." Randy nodded sadly, "Yes. But he screwed up. I have a first name. But I have something else as well. Now to find his last, since he seems to think he is untouchable."

Lucio Magnus review of previous piracy attacks and hostage taking had turned up some interesting facts. None of the ransom that was paid was sent electronically. It was cold hard cash, and all the demands stated that US Currency was to be utilized. A liquid asset as it was called. Virtually untraceable and on black-markets, US Currency was worth more than gold itself.

The old saying from a credit card commercial imploring those not to leave home without it would not have prevailed here. Plastic was useless, but cold hard green cash was another matter.

Thursday, October 25th 2200 hours, Pan Pacific Singapore, Singapore

Alfred Stolzberg received the message upon checking in. He was not surprised that those he was going to be negotiating with already knew his hotel. It had been stated to those involved that he would be there.

Kelly Summers in the adjoining suite joined him as did Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura. The message contained the initial meeting place, and the location of where the two Japanese hostages would be turned over. The stern warning not to involve the Singapore authorities during the exchange would be heeded.

Pasir Panjang Park, a wildlife and nature preserve would be the exchange point. Kirika Yumura had picked up a pamphlet on the park while in the lobby of the hotel. Nearly inaccessible except by water, the exchange would take place at the visitor's center.

Alfred mapped out his routine for the morning. "The meeting will be here in the Pan Pacific Hotel itself, a one on one; which Ms. Summers, will allow you, time to examine the yacht, which I believe Mr. Baldwin, has already requested. Afterward, I would like you to interview the master of the yacht; Mr. Trevor Mittens. He is still in the hospital here in Singapore."

Kelly Summers looked up from her notes, "Any specific reason for Mr. Mittens?" Alfred leaned back, "Though wounded as he was, Mr. Mittens still heard things going on around him. He may not have seen who shot up the yacht itself, but he did hear their activities. There is an old saying, "It is not what you see, but what you hear" that counts."

Mireille Bouquet spoke, "And of the children? Take them to the Japanese Embassy or return them here?" Alfred replied, "Though Mr. Baldwin did say to turn them over to the embassy straight-away, do bring them here. I'll contact the embassy to make the pickup here. I am sure the children will be tired and exhausted. It will give us a chance to learn more in a much friendlier environment."

Thursday, October 25th 2330 hours, BFII, Darwin, Australia

Randy could see the skyline of Cobb County, Georgia in the background on the video monitor as his wife replied, "With only a first name it is a long shot. What makes you think he is not native to Southeast Asia?"

Randy replied, "A hunch. What have you and Lucio come up with?" Gina picked up a printout, "Lucio reviewed all the previous piracy attacks, and of course looked at the methods utilized. He said something about the patterns changing and said he would get back with me later as he had to make some calls."

Randy smiled, "Leave it to a lawyer to see a pattern. Did he say who he was calling?" Gina shook her head no and replied, "No he did not, but I saw the look on his face before he disconnected. It was like a light bulb had gone off over his head. One other thing, the message header on the warning e-mail, did you see it by chance? We got a match in the database. I am going to look into it."

Randy had to laugh, "It figures. Anyway, Alfred and Kelly with Mireille and Kirika are in Singapore. Mireille and Kirika are to pickup the kids at a seaside wildlife park at 1100 hours Singapore time. Hopefully by then, we may have some enlightenment as to who is behind this."

Friday, October 26th 0700 hours, Pan Pacific Hotel

After finishing breakfast, the group would split apart. Kelly Summers first stop would be the Yacht Candice then she would follow up with a visit to the wounded master, Trevor Mittens. Sipping the last of her coffee, Kelly glanced at Mireille Bouquet, "Mireille do you think you might need backup?"

Mireille setting her fork down replied, "No. I and Kirika will be fine. They would not be so bold to do it there. We will handle the transaction." Alfred interrupted, "Madam Bouquet, do you suspect an attempt to make things harder?" Kirika Yumura her eyes half closed replied, "They have so far followed their script to a point. They may still want to reclaim a lost profit or do something else."

Friday, October 26th 0900 hours, BFII, Darwin International Airport

Randy Baldwin looked briefly at the clock in the communications suite, then exited the suite and descended the boarding stairs. They were 30 minutes into carrying out the delicate part of could be decisive in terms of bringing hostages home alive, or dead in body bags. The time difference of being an hour and half ahead was at least better than being 12 or 13 hours behind.

Reaching the bottom step the sounds of military boots snapping to attention as his feet touched the ground was still getting some used to. The pair of Royal Australian Air Force Security Officers, smartly saluting till he passed then returning to parade rest when he entered the Hummer and then drove off towards the distant hanger that had become his and the flight crews temporary home.

Willie Nattier had spared no expense. Inside the hanger, were four large Recreational Camping trailers. Each fully equipped, Randy had found his to be rather comfortable when it came time to sleep. Fully soundproofed, even he could not hear a jet as it taxied past.

Kay Milroy relaxing in a nearby chair at the entrance to the hanger looked up as the Hummer came to a stop then joined Randy as he entered the hanger, "Any news yet?"

Randy walking towards the make-shift eating area replied, "They have gone their separate ways. Alfred is waiting for his counter-part to show-up and make themselves known and Kelly is on her way to the yacht. Mireille and Kirika are enroute to the planned pickup point."

Getting a cup of coffee, Randy headed towards the hanger office with Kay, "If we get the word how fast can you get BFII off the ground?" Kay Milroy smiling, "The ground crew can have us unhooked in less than 3 minutes, 4 minutes to get to the runway while spooling up the engines, another 3 or 4 minutes to get commercial air traffic out of the way and a minute to build up to takeoff power then final clearance and we start the takeoff roll; about 13 minutes or less. Expecting something?"

Randy held the door to the hanger office for Kay then entered after her, "If things go south, yes." Else turned to her partner as she approached, "The latest Met on the board. West of Singapore there is a front building, but nothing that we can not handle."

Willie Nattier, sitting across from a Royal Australian Air Force Captain looked up, "Mr. Baldwin? The negotiations how long do you think they may take?"

Randy taking a seat looked at the industrialist and replied, "It could take just a couple of hours or a couple of days. None of the previous negotiations lasted more than two days."

Randy knew each hostage negotiation could be different. There were circumstances of each case, which even Lucio Magnus found disturbing. Except for the yacht which may have been a spur of the moment or target of opportunity attack, the hostage's taken were related to someone of high stature within the companies that had become victims of the piracy attacks.

The New Zealand Tanker incident, the Master and Third Mate are brothers and are married to the sisters of the owner. The Sea Cadet is the grandson of the shipping company late father. The Japanese children, were brother and sister, and were the children of the tugs Master, who was related in marriage again to the daughter of the company owner.

The Philippine freighter, was the odd ship out. No one taken, though some of the cargo was pilfered it was able to continue on its way, though the Master of the freighter reported after arriving in Singapore that the ship's three passenger cabins had been thrashed during the boarding. The Master was also the owner. It was his only ship in the shipping company that he founded. Randy realized for the pirates to kidnap the Master, it would have been a wasted exercise.

The tone of the message from Gnu, clearly indicated he or someone under him had made a mistake, which left Randy pondering was the so called leader truly in control of those under him? Gnu wants out of the mistake by making the threats to kill the remaining hostages, in order to hold him back or to hold someone else.

Naomi Sesser studied the surroundings as the sedan approached the hanger. The cargo transport, with the Baldwin Foundation logo and paint scheme stood in the sun reflecting the rays outward. She did not miss the military guards around the aircraft either. Turning to her husband, "It seems Mr. Baldwin endeavors to block our own private negotiations for a specific reason."

Randy Baldwin glanced at his watch, as the sedan pulled to a stop in front of his Hummer. Looking out the window, he spoke "Willie, Mrs. Sesser has arrived. So far public knowledge of the kidnapping has been kept quiet. The New Zealand government agreed to us handling the negotiations, but Mrs. Sesser disapproval has apparently driven her to come here. You might want to get ready for some fire works.

Exiting the office, Randy headed for the hanger entrance where, Mrs. Sesser and her husband, Walden stood waiting.

Naomi eyed the American, his dress casual except for the shoulder holster he could have passed for an employee working in the hanger. Willie Nattier following behind with two women beside him seemed to be giving the American a lot of space. The two women, Naomi noted dryly were armed as well.

Friday, October 26th 1000 hours, Singapore Salvage and Repair Yards

Kelly Summers snapped the still color photo of the yacht from the port side. It joined the quarter view shots as well as the starboard side shot of the damaged vessel. Her guide and escort, Than Wu, opened the locked gate of the boarding ramp and headed to the main deck, "As you can see Ms. Summers, the attack was violent. I estimate four small craft were used, likely small boats that you would commonly call Boston Whalers equipped with outboard motors."

Than turned to aid Kelly onboard and found her already making her way forward, "Ms. Summers do take care there is a hole in the deck!" Kelly paused briefly at the warning and eyed the obstruction then made her way around it, "Hand grenade Mr. Wu?"

Than acknowledged, "Yes. The three crew members that died were killed here. I suspect they saw the attackers too late, after leaving the interior. They likely heard the gunfire that had been directed towards the bridge and came out to investigate and someone threw a grenade."

A make shift ladder had been rigged for access to the upper deck and Kelly Summers made her way upward examining the blast damage. High explosive anti-personnel had been utilized. The shrapnel had torn through the aluminum and fiberglass deckhouse shattering windows, and cutting down the remaining crew. It had been a blood bath.

Entering the bridge, Kelly walked towards the helm. Every window on the bridge was gone; glass fragments covered the entire deck area of the pilot house itself. Turning to Than Wu, Kelly spoke "Something is missing from here?" Than removed a spiral notepad from his pocket and replied, "Primary and secondary radar transmitter units are gone. They cut the cables to remove them. The communications radios were removed as well. The primary radio room behind the bridge was dismantled and the equipment removed. The global positioning system in the chart house and its associated repeater systems too removed."

Kelly looked at the helm console, "Someone tried to remove something from this as well?" Than pausing next to her nodded, "Yes, They attempted to remove the gyro repeater. However they did get the main gyro unit below decks." Kelly Summers jotted some notes down, "Strip as you go and fast as you can. What else was taken Mr. Wu?" As Kelly Summers turned to leave the bridge, Than pausing briefly to review his notes replied "They took the silver serving set and the cutlery and nothing else, but the safe that is onboard is still secure and untouched. I have been informed it does contain some considerable funds."

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura, half listened to the tour guide's spiel. Both looked towards the visitor center surveying the layout. Built to avoid disturbing much of the natural beauty of the island, the visitor center was nothing more than a discreet intrusion of man into the wildlife preserve.

Stepping off the boat Mireille and Kirika paused to let the tourists pass. The exchange point was the observation deck, set into the side of the visitor center. Kirika split off from Mireille, and circled the visitor center from the designated pathway then rejoined Mireille on the platform, "No other docks or boat landings. The tour boat which brought us is the only craft here."

Mireille walking to the exchange point replied, "Then perhaps they are already here," as Kirika slightly to the rear broke off, "Then I shall check the interior."


	3. Noir Deception Ch3

NOIR

Chapter Three

Deception

By Steve Edward

Friday, October 26th 1100 hours, Kampong Sultan Pasir Panjang Park

Kirika Yumura entered the visitor center, and mingled among the crowd. Strolling to the various informational displays scattered about the visitor center, Kirika took note of those present. Though several children were present, none were the ones that she and Mireille were to take custody of.

Mireille Bouquet standing at a viewing scope stood upon the pedestal and utilized the instrument to view the surround area. As she was doing so, a discreet cough from behind her interrupted the viewing, "Madam? Are you with the Baldwin Foundation?"

Kirika Yumura, exited the visitor center to rejoin Mireille, stopped as she observed an elderly man speaking to Mireille. Mireille smiled and nodded, "Yes I am." The man turned away briefly and gave a hand signal to another unseen. Moments later the two Japanese children, Yoko and Yuri Yoshiro appeared.

Holding hands, the two children approached the man and Mireille, the elderly man looking briefly at his former charges spoke, "As you can see they are undamaged. Please ensure that Mr. Baldwin clearly understands that any further interference will be dealt harshly against the remainder."

Motioning for the children to come to her, Mireille gazed directly into the messenger's eyes, "You should also note that if harm befalls them, there will be no place on earth that you can hide. It is a double sided sword."

The messenger turned to leave, "Perhaps you are correct, Madame. Good day."

Friday, October 26th, 1315 hours, Darwin International Airport, Darwin, Australia

Randy Baldwin set the handset down in the cradle, and then turned to Naomi Sesser "It seems the pirates have followed through with their promise of turning the Japanese hostages over. The children are with my associates and are on their way to the hotel."

Naomi sighed then turned from the office window, "Mr. Baldwin. Your efforts are appreciated, however we would prefer to do out own negotiations. Interfering in our own business was neither welcomed nor needed."

Randy returned to sit behind the desk, "Your government, itself would not negotiate for the ransom for a reason; as you apparently have done this before behind their backs. Why are you repeating the cycle, Mrs. Sesser?"

Naomi trying to hide her surprise but failing replied, "How did you know?"

Randy Baldwin opened a folder, "The Baldwin Foundation does not leap blindly into a situation without first knowing what had previously occurred. Your late father had previously done the exact same thing. The ship's master and third mate are in-fact your brother-in-laws; since they so happen to be married to your sisters, Beth and Monique. The Sea Cadet, James is the grandson of your late father."

Naomi Sesser taking a seat across from Randy cast her eyes downward briefly, "Then you Mr. Baldwin, can understand the stakes that are involved?"

Randy nodded, "I have been in the same position as well. You feel powerless; you want to lash out at those responsible. Yet you know if you try they could be harmed, so you pay and hope the cycle ends, or you bid your time and strike on your own terms."

Friday, October 26th 1230 hours, Singapore National Hospital

The litany of the injuries suffered by Trevor Mittens, made Kelly Summers ponder just how much abuse the human body could withstand. The doctor treating Mittens had been given permission to reveal the injuries to her and had done so, "The gentleman has a collapsed right lug, two shattered ribs, wounds to his right arm and leg consistent with that of a high powered assault rifle, either an AK-47 or AK-74 and that is for starters."

The parents of Trevor had been flown from Australia aboard a Nattier corporate jet and were in the room when she had interviewed Trevor. Though he may not have seen those that attacked the yacht directly, he did hear a name. Trevor in pain looked at her, "I was lying on the deck in the pilot house, the bastards were laughing as they worked; but I kept hearing someone say the name "Gorman" over and over again. The "Gorman" spoke English, but it was not with the usual accents you would hear around these parts. He was from somewhere else."

Friday, October 26th 1245 hours, Pan Pacific Hotel, Singapore

Alfred Stolzberg was patient. He had to be otherwise being a negotiator would not be a good career choice. "Stolen" from the US State Department by Randy Baldwin, Alfred Stolzberg's negotiating skills had come into play on numerous occasions, but never for hostages while in the service of the foundation itself till now. This was not Alfred's first hostage negation. He had been involved in seven others before his career move.

Sitting in the lounge of the hotel, Alfred flagged a passing waiter to bring him some coffee, when he was finally contacted. The man added to the order, "Perhaps it should be two Mr. Stolzberg?"

The waiter departed with the order, as Alfred stood to meet his contact who introduced himself as Mr. Blackwood.

Gnu Gorman held out his hand in greeting, which Alfred took and shook firmly. Gnu impeccably dressed, gave Alfred a business card that belonged to an attorney in Singapore, "I am here on behalf of interested parties. I am assuming you are prepared, Mr. Stolzberg?"

Alfred returned to his seat and waited for Mr. Blackwood, "Yes. I am. However I am intrigued that you would involve oneself in such activities. Perhaps you have some explanation?"

Gnu expecting the question replied, "The pirates as you call them see this strictly as business. They realize the involvement of the Baldwin Foundation has raised the stakes somewhat and they desire an outcome that will be satisfactory to all those involved."

Alfred turned to accept the coffee from the waiter then gazed at the man he knew as Mr. Blackwell, "Economically speaking, the attacks will eventually draw out military forces that will have mandates to hunt down your clients. Surely your clients realize this?"

Gnu stirring his coffee replied, "Yes they realize that. However economically speaking, many have little else to turn to. Since December of 2004 the earthquakes and tsunamis that have been plaguing this region have caused disruptions that have affected many livelihoods. They have little else to fall back on, so they raid cargo vessels and take hostages to gain wealth."

Alfred pondered that statement. The devastation wrought in December of 2004 had been heavy in both human life and had wrecked the economies of numerous nations in the affected region. What had been favored tourist vacation spots had become ghost towns, in the literal sense; after repeated quakes and even more tsunamis. Fishing grounds had been disrupted, the aquatic life driven elsewhere seeking a more peaceful areas, many of the new fishing grounds so far out of reach for island fishermen to make it unworthwhile to follow the fish. Many islanders could ill afford to relocate, so they eked out a life as best as they could.

Alfred replied, "Surely your clients have submitted requests for aid? Perhaps to learn new skills?" as Gnu responded, "Yes at first it was met, however the numerous governments are shall we say at odds over how aid should be given and when. The aid that has been given has been little and mainly to those who have power to influence. Those that have little sway get little, while promises of more are never delivered; hence they have turned to raiding."

Alfred a meticulous note taker paused and put his pen down, "Mr. Blackwell, you seem well versed in the economics of life within the underprivileged; what are their demands for the remainder of the hostages and what else do they desire?"

Gnu, smiled "Perhaps this outline will explain their goals and desires," as Gnu opened his briefcase and handed Alfred Stolzberg the written demands.

Alfred glanced briefly at the written demands, then returned his focus on Mr. Blackwell; "This will have to be forwarded to the interested parties. Perhaps we can meet again here tomorrow, say 8 AM?"

Gnu closing his briefcase smiled, "I will be here promptly at 8AM. Please be alone, till then farewell." Alfred stood and giving a brief handshake watched as Mr. Blackwell departed from view. Opening his own briefcase and depositing the demands within, he headed for his suite.

Friday, October 26th 1300 hours, Singapore Ferry Landing

Mireille and Kirika with the former hostages in tow walked off the ferry from the wild life preserve then entered their rental car. Kirika sitting in the back with the two children as Mireille drove; speaking Japanese to both asked each young teen what he or she could remember.

Mireille spotted the tail, 3 minutes after leaving the ferry landing, "Kirika, we are being followed."

Kirika acknowledged without looking back, and reached within her windbreaker "I am ready. Pick the spot." Yoko who was about to turn around to look was stopped by Kirika, "No do not do that. Listen closely the both of you. This is what I want you to do…"

The sedan following Mireille and Kirika contained four men. Their orders had been simple, allow the intermediaries to return to Singapore proper unmolested with their charges and follow them; then when the opportunity presented itself ambush and kill them including the children.

Friday, October 26th 1315 hours, Singapore

Mireille timed it then floored it, cutting off a bus in the lane next to her then racing up a side street to the blare of horns, slowed briefly to allow what had become their pursuers to catch a glimpse of the Subaru as Mireille floored it again turning up another side street raced away from the crowded business district.

Stopping briefly, both children scrambled clear of the car and they ran into a small park. The pursuing vehicle occupants took no notice as they raced past after their quarry in the Subaru. Yoko, with a cell phone in hand and a business card clutched in the other said a silent prayer as she and her brother sat on a park bench to wait for the prescribed period of time to pass before they made the phone call.

Mireille powered the Subaru around the next corner then racing up the street; pulled the car to the side of the road. Both she and Kirika exited the car and Kirika walked to the center of the roadway to await the hunters.

The man driving the Nissan slowed as he turned the corner; but accelerated as he straightened out. The passenger sitting next to him uttered "Oh Fuck." It was the last words he would hear.

Kirika, stood dead center in the street as the car closed with her. The sun slightly behind her, the glare from it obscuring her but shedding light into the interior of the car was all she need. Mireille standing off to her side spoke, "It's time Kirika."

Kirika with the silenced M1934 Beretta fired twice, "Go Mireille!" as Mireille Bouquet stepped from between two parked cars, punched out four rounds from her own silenced P99 Walther that sent them into the rear occupants, both that she could see were armed with assault rifles.

Driverless, the car veered toward the left side of the street away from Kirika who had calmly remained standing in the path of the car, and Kirika fired twice more as the car passed; the target was the passenger trying to take control of the car before it crashed.

The passenger had all but forgotten his weapon as he tried to pry the dead drivers hand from the wheel. The Asian woman still standing where she had fired the first time, raised her weapon again and fired. Both 9MM rounds slammed into his body, one a head shot the other a hit in the side of torso caused the dead passenger to push the steering wheel farther to the left, which sent the Nissan into a nearby concrete wall. The collision would have been enough to kill or severely injure the occupants if they were not all ready dead, it was the rupture of the gas tank and the following detonation that had those living and working in the neighborhood wondering if a bomb had gone off.

Mireille and Kirika returned to their rental car and drove off unhurriedly, Kirika spoke "Someone planned our demise." Mireille nodded, "Yes Kirika, someone did. They used the children as bait again. It perhaps is now the time that Mr. Baldwin will take the gloves off."

Yoko and Yuri heard the Asian woman calling to them from the car, Yoko looked at Kirika who was smiling and motioning for them to come to the car. Neither Kirika nor the woman named Mireille showed any worried looks as they returned to the car. Ensuring both had their seatbelts on, Kirika returned to her seat next to Yoko, "Can you tell me again what you remember of being on the island…" as Mireille waited for a fire truck to pass carefully pulled away from the curb.

Friday, October 26th 1730 hours, Singapore International Airport

BF II, touching down left puffs of smoke on landing. Inside Randy Baldwin contemplated what had transpired several hours earlier. Though he had tried to discourage Willie Nattier from coming along as well as Naomi Sesser and her husband they had insisted.

Alfred Stolzberg had been the one to break the news of the attempted attack against Mireille and Kirika and the end results. Kay Milroy and Else F. Conroy had outdone themselves on estimates of getting BFII airborne. Lisa Mead and Randy Baldwin were still struggling with the tie down chains for the Hummer when BFII lifted 10 minutes after Stolzberg's call.

Alfred Stolzberg apprizing the US Embassy of the situation as well as some old friends inside the Singapore government had smoothed things over for the arrival of BFII and its occupants. The customs officials had barely looked around the interior of the massive cargo aircraft and had signed off on allowing entry. A commercial hanger large enough to accommodate the Hercules had been "rented" and the aircraft was now safely secured inside, as Randy with his assortment of passengers crammed into the Hummer headed for the Pan Pacific Hotel.

Friday, October 26th 1900 hours, Pan Pacific Hotel

Kelly Summers turned to Randy, "The interview with the master of Motor Yacht Candice went well. He kept hearing a name being called out. It was "Hey Gorman what about this. Hey Gorman what about that" that sort of thing, the master further stated the replies were in English but with an accent not from this region. The shipyard manager who I interviewed earlier pointed out that the pirates were targeting high end stuff. Electronics were the primary, followed by less valuable items that would not be easily traceable but could be sold for quick cash to those who did not ask any questions. The odd part about the attack on the yacht is the fact that the safe onboard was never touched, even though I was informed it still contains significant valuables. The manager noted that previous vessels that had been in his yard for repair had suffered the same fate, but their safes had been forced open."

Alfred Stolzberg spoke, "Mr. Baldwin, which goes without saying that the pirates are seeking items of value to support themselves and others. The list of demands which you have seen does address the economics that these people are living in." Randy leaned back and put his feet up on the table, "Well either way it is ransom and blackmail all rolled into one. Since Mireille and Kirika's little incident, how are the local authorities dealing with the spill over?"

Alfred frowned slightly, "They have put two faces on it for now. The tragic accident was simply that. A vehicle out of control and speeding that then crashed killing its occupants, though the local fire department had to wait for all the ammunition that was in that car to cook off before they could get near it. Fortunately where Mireille and Kirika made their stand it was mostly a warehouse district with few residential buildings. The local police are withholding the information about the weapons that were found. As for the occupants they were all burned beyond recognition. Until a missing person report is filed or some other information is received, just who they were is still unknown. The car itself was reported stolen two days ago."

Randy addressed Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura, "Ok, Mireille from your view point who do you think we are dealing with?" Mireille replied, "Amateurs. The ones that tried to ambush us were nothing more than muscle with guns. It was likely they had been given the task to kill us and the children. Who hired them is another matter. They are trying to divert our attention from the actual leadership or organizational structure. Someone was sending a message, in effect that by taking away the children we would have to pay a high price for our interference."

Naomi Sesser interrupted, "Mr. Baldwin, do you see why I feared your intervention? It was just because of something like this. Can you not just leave things well enough alone?"

Kirika Yumura replied for Randy, "Mr. Baldwin is well aware of the risks and that is why he retained our services. He expected such an action in the first place." Willie Nattier interrupted, "Mrs. Sesser, the young woman is correct. They were using the children as pawns. They were testing Mr. Baldwin's resolve, and to take his measure. My daughter's safety as well as your brother-in-laws lives and the life of the grandson still hang in the balance. The Baldwin Foundation involvement threw a wrench so to speak in their well lubed machinery. They still want the money, but are willing to sacrifice others to do so. I still feel very confident that the Baldwin Foundation will be successful."

Randy sitting back up normally turned to Alfred Stolzberg, "Alfred, what was the reaction from the Japanese Embassy?" Alfred smiled slightly, "The Japanese are happy to have their hostages back safe and unharmed though they were just as shocked at what has transpired. They have promised to interview the children again to help us learn more where they might have been held. The young boy Yuri was able to give us a time period of when they were on the boat that transported them from where they were being held, to the visitor center thanks to Kirika. Perhaps this might help narrow the area itself. The base of operations has to be close by in the literal sense."

Naomi Sesser interrupted, "How can that be possible? You said the child had been blind folded?" Kelly Summers replied, "They gave him back his watch, and they did a rather poor job on the blind fold, as he was able to look downward at his watch. He was able to use the chronometer to judge the duration of the trip and the time spent at anchor. Four hours at sail and six hours at anchor before the vessel they were on got underway and then moored at the visitor center dock to drop them off."

Mireille Bouquet spoke, "It had to be a small vessel, which helped narrow down what we are looking for. What the pirates did not know was that the dock itself is under video surveillance," as Kirika Yumura stood and then walked to the table and set a video tape cartridge down, "The vessel docked one hour before our ferry arrived, its fishery registry is clearly visible." Kelly Summers reached for the tape, "Well, we shall have to find out who the fishing vessel belongs to won't we."

Friday, October 26th 1400 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris, France

Lucio Magnus, set the phone down and returned to the computer screen. The reports from Singapore had been enlightening for Lucio. With the added information, the massive computer search of law enforcement data bases had been fruitful. Interpol had been very helpful, and had matched the piracy activities with that of an African named Gnu Gorman. The mixed race son of a Nigerian fisherman and an Australian woman, Gnu had joined his father in his endeavors until the death of his father; twenty years earlier. Gnu's father listed as missing at sea had sailed without his son on that fateful day.

Gnu's mother had decided to return to Australia for unknown reasons, left her only child behind at his own request. Gnu, had for a period of time attended numerous educational institutions, which included a law school in Johannesburg which he graduated.

But Lucio noted that instead of aiding those who needed an attorney for difficulties, Gnu had crossed over and began piracy acts. It was only after Nigerian authorities acting to stop the activities focused on Gnu Gorman. Gnu fled Nigeria and headed to Australia then he dropped from sight, until two years ago. Interpol believed Gnu Gorman was in Singapore.

Lucio brought up a photograph of Gnu Gorman and viewed it briefly. Typing out an e-mail addressed to Randy Baldwin and carbon copied to Alfred Stolzberg and Kelly Summers and the Atlanta Office; Lucio tapped the mouse and sent the messages off into the electronic ether.

Saturday, October 27th 0500 hours, Pan Pacific Hotel, Singapore

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura had risen early, and were walking together to get breakfast. Neither were surprised to see Randy Baldwin already at a table. But he was not alone. Alfred Stolzberg and Kelly Summers were with him. Looking up from his laptop, Randy waved them over to join them.

Sitting across from Randy and next to Kelly Summers, Mireille noted all three had their laptops open and operating, "Any thing interesting?"

Alfred nodded, "Yes Madam Bouquet there is. It seems, I have been played for a fool," as Kelly Summers rotated her laptop around for Mireille and Kirika to see.

Randy replied, "We all have been at one time or another Alfred. Mireille, Kirika the fellow on the screen is apparently going by several names. His given name is Gnu Gorman. He is using an alias of Mr. Blackwell as well. He is of Nigerian nationality. Lucio struck pay dirt with Interpol. It seems Gorman has a history of piracy activities and he is a lawyer by trade at least that is one of his trades. His background includes fishery experience."

Kelly Summers passed over several printouts, "Those give all the details that we have at this point. In a nutshell, after being run out of Nigeria for doing the same thing, Gorman eventually ended up here in Singapore. After passing the local bar exam to practice law, he took the name Gorman Blackwell. Using what he learned from his mistakes in Nigeria, he began to practice both law and piracy."

Mireille replied, "An interesting choice. On one side he practices law, all the while he is also busy with organizing piracy activities and even participating in some events. Being in a position to access confidential information, he could likely have contacts in the law enforcement establishment to listen to the grape vine so to speak."

Mireille continued, "Since he apparently works both sides of the law he likely has contacts with the criminal underground in Singapore as well hence the hired muscle. He more than likely already knows you and the other interested parties are in Singapore. It follows the same pattern that Lucio had previously put together. Bring the ones with the money closer to him."

Randy tapped a key on the laptop, "He knew we were in Darwin, and that we were negotiating on the behalf of the Nattier family. When the Sesser's showed up to argue their participation and knowing we would refuse he had already setup the release of the children as bait to draw all of the participants to Singapore. Gorman knew he was not dealing with the average negotiating firm, so he arranged for the demise of the ex-hostages and the intermediaries knowing that when the attack; if it failed which in all likelihood as he knew it would, would in fact force my hand to be closer to the situation."

Alfred replied, "So do we still play along? Or break the news to him that we know his scheme?" Randy replied, "Play along, since it takes two for this game to work. But we are going to throw a third group of players into the mix. Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura will be our trump cards."

Saturday, October 27th 0800 hours, Pan Pacific Hotel

Gnu Gorman, a.k.a. Gorman Blackwell exited the taxi and entered the hotel. Parked in full view near the entrance, the blue Hummer belonging to Randy Baldwin sat empty. Gorman barely giving it a second glance walked into the hotel for the continuation of his meeting with Alfred Stolzberg.

Alfred stood as Gorman approached and offered pleasantries then both sat down across from each other and began business.

Alfred studied Gorman briefly then began, "Mr. Blackwell, it seems your clients have a penchant for causing a bit of excitement. Our intermediaries were nearly gunned down yesterday afternoon with the children who were in their care. Could you explain your position on this issue?"

Gorman Blackwell replied, "I was unaware of their decision to do so until after our initial meeting. You have my profuse apologies on that matter. There was some dissent within their ranks apparently over loss of ransom."

Alfred making notes replied, "It was fortunate that my employer foresaw the possibility of such a situation. I am happy to advise that both children have been repatriated to Japan proper early this morning, however he feels he owes no apologies to those who died in the attempt."

Gorman mused silently, "So it is true. They are all dead. How fortunate, at least for me. I will not have to worry about certain hotheads no longer."

Gorman replied, "My client has assured me that the remaining hostages will remain unharmed. If you don't mind, I have proof that they are still alive, and they all have personal messages for their loved ones; which I understand the immediate relatives are staying at this very hotel. Do you happen to have a DVD player available?"

Alfred nodded, "Yes. I have access to such equipment. As for the monetary compensation as they call it, I have been directed by my employer to consider all options that you provided in the list of demands. With one condition," as Alfred relaxed in his chair he continued; "My employer would like to meet with you now to discuss certain issues. Would you be equitable to such a face to face meeting? He is by the way looking for representation in this region." Gorman smiled, "Yes. I would be willing; perhaps he has need for an attorney."

Kelly Summers listening in and watching the wireless video, made a finger shaped in the form of a hook and commented, "Hook, Line and Sinker. Blackwell or whoever you are you are going to be in for one wild ride. You should have never left Nigeria."

Saturday, October 27th 0915 hours, BFII, Singapore Straight

Kay Milroy banked the Hercules to port at 12,000 feet then leveled the aircraft off. Lisa Mead studied the video feed from the nose camera and then set the automated still camera system to begin the mission assignment. The high resolution color and black and white digital images were being saved to four massive terabyte hard drives and the video feed was being etched onto high capacity DVD's.

The time span of the trip by fishing craft which had largely been estimated by the former Japanese hostage based on his senses of hearing and feeling, but it was still good enough to cut down on extensive flying mission over the Riau Island Chain; which could have raised some suspicions.

The Japanese child had remembered the number of "turns" the vessel had made when he had been put onboard, helping the fact that with the minimal course changes taken, there were very few islands that could conceivably be the base of operations.

The first pass was over the western most ends of the islands, then flying for 5 miles in an easterly direction, Kay Milroy turned to port again and headed back to Singapore, but while doing so she maintained an imaginary line over the western part of the island chain.

Returning at 11:30 hours, Kay Milroy and Else F. Conroy set BFII down once again at Singapore International Airport and taxied the aircraft to the rented hanger.

Saturday, October 27th 1215 hours, Singapore Docks

The man got up from the bench and folding his newspaper nodded his farewell to Mireille Bouquet, who in turn smiled giving silent thanks. Waiting a brief period of time, Mireille Bouquet left the bench and began walking the dock area. Kirika Yumura coming from a nearby coffee shop joined her, "The fishing vessel is moored at the third slip down from here. A marina worker mentioned that the attorney Mr. Blackwell has a motor yacht docked nearby. It is of sufficient size to be ocean going."


	4. Noir Deception Ch4

NOIR

Chapter Four

Deception

By Steve Edward

Saturday, October 27th 1300 hours, Pan Pacific Hotel

Gorman Blackwell stood with Alfred Stolzberg as Randy Baldwin approached the table and offered his hand in greeting which Randy accepted. The handshake was more firm than Gorman would have liked, but the intensity with Baldwin's steel-grey eyes boring into him made him feel like he was slowly being peeled.

Having taken his measure, Randy Baldwin sat between the two men then addressed Gorman, "Mr. Blackwell, my negotiator advised that your clients have some sticking points. What pray tell are they having problems with?"

Gorman viewed Randy Baldwin's body language, while dressed casually unlike Alfred Stolzberg dressed in a suite; Baldwin's loose windbreaker did little to hide the massive Colt Combat Commander in the shoulder holster but his manner was intense but unrushed, "I believe Mr. Baldwin, it relates to the aid packages offered. They find the solutions generous, but not generous enough."

Randy seemed about ready to spring forward but sat back, "I see. Your client has to understand the position of the governments involved. They want assurances that all activities will stop forthwith, and there is the matter of resettlement. Reestablishing the unfortunates to a new location is up to the respective governments of this region; which could take offence at outside influence on their peoples."

Gorman seemed to nod, "That is understandable; however the request to cease their activities would seem to be a part of violating the aspect of forcing their wills upon peoples trying to survive." Randy replied, "Mr. Blackwell, there numerous nations that utilize the oceans. It would behoove your client to reconsider what has already been offered. I can see a situation where a piracy attack takes place, and certain nations would be willing to mobilize their naval forces to end the practices with deadly force, and they would care little who would be in the firing zone. Does your client want that to happen?"

Gorman had pressed too hard; he realized that now "I perhaps can sway their thinking. But the ransom demands still stand, otherwise if not paid in the prescribed period of time it is likely my client may loose patience and how shall we say it, return them in body bags."

Randy Baldwin remembered the e-mail, "I remember as well. Perhaps you should convey to your client the ransom will be paid as requested. We will continue to work towards finding a solution for the aid packages. Please have them provide a drop point and the cash will be delivered. Please advise Mr. Stolzberg on the particulars. Oh, Mr. Blackwell?" as Gorman began to stand he looked back to Randy, "Yes, Mr. Baldwin?"

"If any of the hostages are as so much roughed up during transport to the exchange point, please advise your client that my gloves are off from this point forward. I will not hesitate to use violence. Is that understood?" Gorman Blackwell a.k.a. Gnu Gorman smiled, "I shall convey that to them. I will leave a message for Mr. Stolzberg this evening on where my client would be willing to accept the ransom and for the exchange point. Good day sir."

Randy followed Gorman with his eyes until he disappeared from view then turned to Alfred, "Ok. Let's hope that keeps him on the straight and narrow. After all he is calling the shots himself. I should hope that Kirika and Mireille have been successful."

Saturday, October 27th 1400 hours, Singapore Docks

Boarding the fishing vessel had not been difficult for Kirika Yumura. Finding a well used chart within the wheelhouse, she had written down the longitude and latitude of a small island within the Riau Island Chain. Departing as she had come undetected, Kirika rejoined Mireille and both women then proceeded to their next objective, the motor yacht belonging to Gorman Blackwell.

Boarding the yacht, Kirika found the vessel well protected by a security system; which she easily by-passed then entered the cabin. Satisfied that the information she had was correct from the fishing vessel after finding an electronic navigation system with the same position pre-programmed for the auto-pilot, before Kirika reset the alarm system and departed the yacht, she placed a hidden tracking device. Leaving the marina, both women strolled along, until the Hummer belonging to Randy Baldwin came to a stop next to them. Both entered the vehicle, and then it drove off, heading for Singapore International Airport.

Randy Baldwin driving glanced at his passengers, "How did it go?" Mireille replied, "As you expected. Mr. Blackwell has the coordinates to the island pre-programmed into an auto-navigation system that in Kirika's words rivals that of your Hercules. A chart within the wheelhouse of the fishing boat also has the same coordinates."

Kirika spoke, "The navigation system of the yacht would allow Mr. Blackwell to activate the system at the sea buoy, where the automated control systems would follow a specific course and at a set speed. He is well equipped, Mr. Baldwin." Randy smiled, "I have no problem believing that Kirika. Let's see if he will play out the rest of his part of the game or fold and run."

Mireille spoke, "And if he runs Randy?" Randy without looking at Mireille or Kirika replied, "Then you and Kirika will hunt him down and kill him. End of discussion."

Saturday, October 27th 1530 hours, BF II, Singapore International Airport

The doors to the hanger opened wide enough to admit the Hummer then closed quickly after its entry. Lisa Mead, walking from the control panel, greeted Randy Baldwin as he and Mireille and Kirika exited the Hummer, "Your guest is waiting inside and he brought someone with him. Those credentials of his sure do speak loudly."

Randy smiled, "Thanks Lisa. Where are Kay and Else?" Lisa pointed a thumb over her shoulder, "Inside as well." Thanking Lisa again; Randy followed by Noir boarded BFII from the rear and headed for the communications module.

Kay turned to the sounds of footsteps and welcomed Randy back onboard then pointed to the module, "The spook and the geek are inside. Did we get lucky on the over flight area or what?" Randy had to laugh, "More than you know, Kay."

Randy opened the door, and took in the figure sitting at the console. Ned Smith. Former Co-Worker, current friend and an old ally, "Well Ned, welcome to our old happy stomping grounds; thanks for coming."

Entering the module, Randy took Ned's beefy hand into his and shook it then he turned to Mireille and Kirika, "Ned, I guess I do not need to give introductions?" Ned stood from the chair, his six foot five inch height nearly touching the overhead replied "With them two? Hell no. Good to see both of you again ladies."

Randy turned to the man sitting at the largest computer screen, "Hello, I am Randy Baldwin." Sherman Wong, intently staring at screen momentarily ignored him. Ned Smith sighed, "Randy that is Sherman Wong, a photo analyst with the Agency. Your flight crew did a hell of job. A few miles to the east or west and they might have missed the targeted island all together."

Sherman Wong moving back from the screen turned to Randy Baldwin, "My apologies. I must state that your equipment is more than I expected. I can emphatically state that any sort of rescue attempt on the island would meet with failure. Though well disguised, they have weapons pits throughout and accessing the huts would be difficult. Based on the brief observations from the hostages themselves, the groups of huts are scattered so that would preclude locating any hostages quickly."

Randy leaned against the wall, "Ok. So the rescue is out, not that I had intentions of doing so. How did Sammy take the news of what has transpired, Ned?"

Ned replied, "With the usual concern of course. She is rather worried about an international incident taking place. Your wife Gina sure can be a button pusher. Sammy called me up to her office yesterday and said for me to get my ass here and bring Sherman with me. Hell I've only been on the ground since 12:30 hours."

The knock on the door interrupted the conversation and the door opened revealing Kelly Summers, "Randy? That bastard is moving and moving fast!" as Kelly completed the sentence she took in Ned Smith and smiled, "Well hello again."

Randy nodded, "Ok. So he is onboard that yacht of his. If he makes a bee-line for the island we will know it. What about that fishing boat?" Kelly replied, "Still moored, no sign of movement. You don't suppose he would be willing to carry the hostages on his own yacht?"

Mireille spoke, "The need is for speed. It is deep-sea capable and I noted it has three high speed turbo diesels. He wants a quick turn-a-round. Randy he likely will radio in the drop point and the exchange point the moment he gets the hostages from the island. Alfred will get a hand delivered message, likely from a marine radio center. While we presumably go through the motions of gathering the funds, Blackwell will already be on his way to the exchange point playing innocent. If authorities should happen to find him, he can use attorney client privilege and state he was simply ensuring the safety of the hostages. He will not be anywhere near that money drop."

Randy mused over that statement, "Kelly, can you remember where the last hostages were exchanged?" Kelly Summers smiling, "Sure do. Excluding the Japanese children, the last hostage exchanges took place at the docks that are to the rear of the World Trade Center in Singapore. That was for the last five exchanges."

Kelly Summers stepping to the side of Ned Smith typed a command into the computer which then brought up the overhead view of the area, "Either way, if he runs after the exchange he could be in the Singapore Straights in a matter of minutes." Sherman Wong turned back to his own screen, and keyed in a search sequence. A still aerial shot appeared on the monitor, the flight path of BFII had taken it near the Singapore Trade Center, "Interesting, they are dredging to the east of the Trade Center. Not an easy navigational feat at night. But west is free and clear. Mr. Blackwell as you are calling him will likely be facing west when he moors. Expect that to be his escape route."

Randy turned to see the still shot of the Trade Center dock area, "Say Sherman, can a vehicle be driven down there without too much trouble? Like a Hummer?" Sherman returned to the screen and issuing several commands to the computer enhanced the view, "Yes. Mr. Baldwin. A Hummer should have no difficulty. There are several access points from Keppel Road that affronts the Center itself."

Ned Smith seeing the look on Randy Baldwin's face rolled his eyes, "Oh heaven help us," as Randy Baldwin turned to Mireille and Kirika, "Time to get heavy." Kelly Summers turned to Randy, "I suppose I am to cover the money drop alone?"

Ned Smith interrupted, "Ok. I'll go with Ms. Summers. Sherman, you go to the Embassy and stay there till I get done with this. Analyze the photo's of that damn island as much as you can so the local authorities can know what to fully expect when they go in for the cleanup."

Stepping out of the communications module, Randy called out to Lisa Mead, "Lisa! Unpack the first pallet, and send the cases down the ramp. We are going to need them now."

Saturday, October 27th 1830 hours, Pan Pacific Hotel

Alfred Stolzberg sat in Baldwin's suite eyeing his employer. Gone were the standard street clothes, replaced by a Gor-Tex body suite, "Ms. Bouquet's theory of how the drop off and exchange points would be delivered were true Randy. Singapore Marine Radio sent a messenger here with the information."

The soft knock from the adjoining suite interrupted the conversation and as Alfred turned to see who it was, in walked Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura. Alfred blinked twice, "Um, Ms. Bouquet, and Ms. Yumura, greetings." Randy remounting the shoulder holster turned to see both Mireille and Kirika, similarly dressed in Gor-Tex body suites, "As Alfred was saying Mireille, you hit it on the nail head. The hostages will be received at the Singapore Trade Center Dock and the money drop occurs elsewhere."

Mireille replied, "Where is the location for the money drop?" Alfred looked up over his glasses, "At "Underwater World" a tourist attraction on Sentosa Island across from the World Trade Center itself." Ned Smith entered the room followed by Kelly Summers, "Ok, Randy we are ready to go with the money. It is going to be a bitch carrying four cases but it is doable."

Saturday, October 27th 1235 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris, France

Lucio Magnus dialed the number and waited; when the phone was picked up he asked for Randy Baldwin, "Randy arraignments have been made. The Singapore authorities will hold off. The Superintendent and his second in command are the only ones that are aware of what is going on. They will move in on either your or Alfred's request."

Randy turned to Alfred Stolzberg and nodded then spoke into the phone, "Good. Are they pulling back their patrols in that area?" Lucio replied, "Yes they are as we speak. I have since learned that the Singapore authorities have been discreetly investigating the activities of Mr. Blackwell; it seems he has been on their radar for sometime, but with little to connect him with the incidents they have had their hands tied."

Randy thanked Lucio for his concern and his assistance then hung up the phone. Alfred? You and I are up next, time to discuss what we plan to do with the relatives." Both men departed the suite and headed for the hotel conference room.

Saturday, October 27th 1845 hours, Straight of Singapore

Gorman Blackwell turned his attention back to the radar ensuring that the heavy commercial shipping traffic would not enter his path. His hostages had been treated carefully after demonstrating to the others what would happen if they failed to follow orders. Another hour and 15 minutes and it would be over. He had duped them all, now it was time to receive the payment he so justly deserved. As for the islanders, they would get their punishment and be holding an empty basket to boot.

Saturday, October 27th, 1915 hours, Pan Pacific Hotel, Singapore

Out of the group sitting at the conference table, only Willie Nattier seemed to accept what was about to happen as Naomi Sesser and her husband both vetoed the action that Baldwin was taking, "Mr. Baldwin! I will go to the authorities right now! This is preposterous," as Naomi Sesser stood to leave, Willie Nattier reached out and touched her arm and shook his head, "Mrs. Sesser, what's done is done. There are only two within the law enforcement establishment that can be trusted as Mr. Baldwin has stated. If word is leaked to the person transporting our loved ones that he has been found out, he could easily dispose of them at sea without a trace."

Randy Baldwin walked around the conference table to Naomi Sesser, "Mrs. Sesser? I have to do it this way. Blackwell has been weaving a world of deception to whomever he comes into contact with. I want him to believe that his deception is still working. It will not work if he sees a sea of blue lights on that dock."

Naomi's husband, Walden Sesser stood "Naomi, keep the faith. Put your trust in the men and women putting their necks out for us. Mr. Baldwin? You have my blessing as well. God Speed Sir."

Saturday, October 27th 2015 hours, Singapore World Trade Center, Singapore

In a rarity for such a weekend, there were no shows or events taking place at the World Trade Center, which suited Randy just fine. The fewer the better in the area, the safer it would be for all concerned. The Hummer parked on the Trade Center Dock, with its emergency flashers activated was the only immediate sign of life. Alfred would be receiving the hostages himself. If things did get nasty one of the safest places would be the Hummer itself. The vehicle fitted with the most advanced ballistic armored glass and vehicle armor and hardened to absorb impacts from rocket propelled grenades would make it the only safe haven for the hostages.

The near silent chirp from the concealed ear piece alerted him to an incoming voice message, "Randy this is Kelly. The fishing boat has shown up here at Underwater World. I and Ned are preparing to deliver the cash. Kelly out."

Randy had chosen a vantage point that allowed a clear view of the dock landing, while Noir had chosen their own. Randy trusted their instincts and their experiences enough to let them choose their own areas of cover. Though it was late October, he had to contend with the weather, and to the west of Singapore, they had the beginnings of a storm that would make most Georgia thunderstorms pale in comparison. He was not looking forward to this.

Saturday, October 27th, 2031 hours, Underwater World, Sentosa Island, Singapore

Kelly Summers and Ned Smith approached the landing; the fishing vessel the same one that had been used to drop off the children was now going to carry the ransom. Ned counted five in all onboard. Two in the wheel house, one on what passed for the bridge wing and two crewmen on the main deck. The man, standing on the bridge wing called out, "You there. Bring the cases to the docks edge."

Randy Baldwin, watched the yacht as it glided in towards the Trade Center Landing, except for the navigational lights the vessel was dark. On the open bridge he could see an individual reaching for the throttles, a brief flash of lightning giving recognition to the human features, Gorman Blackwell.

Gorman surveyed the scene, then leaving the bridge he slid down the ladder, and hurried to the stern. Quickly sending a mooring line to a cleat on the landing, his yacht came to a halt. The off shore wind helping to hold it against the landing, Gorman scurried back up the ladder and made adjustments to the controls, in effect putting the bow onto the landing, the engines in gear and the screws turning.

Ned Smith about to pickup one of the case's heard the warning followed by an all too familiar sound of the mechanical action of an AK-47 being operated to chamber a round, "Stand your ground. The women will bring the cases one at a time and only her. Do you understand?" Ned replied, "Yeah I do."

Kelly Summers, without complaint picked up the first case and carried it to the edge of the landing. The crewman looking up at her and with a rather twisted and yellow stained smile, "Push it over, you dumb bitch."

Gorman Blackwell stepped from his yacht to the landing and greeted Alfred Stolzberg, "Mr. Stolzberg? I am surprised that you are here. I half expected Mr. Baldwin." Alfred replied, "He is otherwise preoccupied with the relatives. I would like to see the hostages now please sir."

Kelly Summers pushing the last case over into the fishing vessel began to back away but was stopped when she felt the hand clamp around her ankle, "Look whoever you are, let my leg go. You have the money as well, so tell who ever are holding the hostages to let them go."

Ned Smith began to advance, but stopped when the warning was issued, "You were told to stay still lap dog. Make another step and you die and the woman becomes our prize."

Alfred, Randy, Mireille and Kirika heard what was transpiring at Underwater World, but they had to concentrate on their primary concern. Kelly Summers and Ned Smith could take care of themselves. Randy mused, if the asshole who had latched onto her wondered just how much he just screwed up. Get Kelly Summers riled, and you would regret it.

Gorman giving a welcoming wave of his hand helped Alfred Stolzberg onboard and led him to the cabin. Outside the first clap of thunder rattled windows and reverberated among the buildings of Singapore.

Mireille Bouquet called out, "Kirika? Be ready they are coming out. Kirika? Randy? Can you hear me?" Randy replied, "Yes I can. Where did you see Kirika last?" as Mireille turned in the direction of the yacht, "She was underneath the landing." Randy pondered that a moment then realized what Kirika Yumura had in mind, "Oh shit!"

Blackwell's cell phone, chirping an electronic melody briefly interrupted the inspection of the hostages, "Yes. I understand. Unconditional release. Their representative is here now."

Candice Nattier felt the blind fold being removed, and then as she regained her vision the man dressed in a suite in front of her began removing her gag. Opening her mouth to speak, the man held a finger to his lips asking her to be silent, "It will be over in a moment please. None of you need to say a word or ask any questions. I will be taking you to your relatives. Anything questions you have will be answered shortly."

Kelly Summers had enough, and though wearing low heeled shoes she knew where to inflict the most pain and at that very moment did so. The man on the bridge wing reacted with anger and about to call out to the deck crewman, he never had the chance.

Randy heard the commotion over the ear piece, and then the transmission died "Alfred get them the hell out of there now!" Alfred Stolzberg, had helped all the male hostages off the yacht and had turned to retrieve Candice, he could see the look in Blackwell's eyes that he now knew, "You stupid American! What the hell you take me for?" Gorman holding up his cell phone with an unreadable text message.

The three round silenced burst took at took out the rear deck crewman, while the forward deck crewman crashed against the bulkhead of the deckhouse his face bloody and missing more teeth he too then fell to the deck.

The man on the bridge wing raising a semi-automatic handgun never fired his weapon as two separate three round silenced burst drove him backward into the pilot house, then the windows shattered as more rounds rained into the pilothouse itself killing the remaining men.

Kelly Summers deliberately falling backwards then rolling came up with her .40 caliber Glock looking for a target, but found none, "Ok? Just what the hell happened? Ned are you ok?" Ned Smith, carefully holding his hands away from his body turned slowly around and saw six black apparitions coming out of the darkness towards him, the green glow of their night sights faintly reflecting back into their faces replied "Yeah Kelly. I am. Be nice and show a friendly face, we got six in black coming from behind."

Alfred Stolzberg saw the flash from the muzzle, but not the sound. The thunderclap deafened him to the firing. Gorman missing Alfred turned his aim toward the woman as Candice scampered to the other side of the Hummer, and firing the round Gorman instead smacked the rear side of the Hummer, then Gorman had to duck as rounds began hitting his yacht.

Randy punched out repeated three round bursts, into the yacht forcing Gorman into cover. Then with the engines suddenly racing, the yacht scraping down the landing, it suddenly veered out towards the harbor itself and began heading west. Randy last view of the yacht was with Kirika hanging on the side her legs bent at the knees hold her legs clear of the racing propellers mere feet below, "Kirika! Let go of the damn yacht!" Kirika's radio was malfunctioning, she did not hear his plea.

Mireille having peppered the forward cabin with gun fire viewed the yacht as it disappeared into the darkness, "Damn it Kirika!"

Kirika Yumura, found the grip she needed and pulled her self aboard just as a wave crashed against the side of the yacht where she had been moments before. She could see movement in the cabin, and hear Gorman cursing. He was trying to call someone on a radio, but apparently it was no longer working.

Gorman throwing the microphone down in disgust exited the cabin and climbed to the bridge, and then briefly looking back at the Trade Center Gorman mused, "So the bastard was there after all. But who was the other? There were two women. Where the hell was the third one?" Gorman got his answer a few moments later.

The Superintendent of the Singapore Police followed by dozens of police cars arrived, and exited his official vehicle. Warren Savage surveying the scene approached Randy Baldwin, "Mr. Baldwin I presume?"

The yacht had a 12 to 15 minute head start on Randy and Mireille and added to the matter of the pursuit problem was the weather; the already stiff breeze had strengthened into a 30 knot gale.

Wearing the sound proof headsets, Randy and Mireille communicated with themselves and the pilot of their wild ride, a Singapore Police Cigarette Pursuit Craft. Sergeant Akin, grinning ear to ear spoke "Ok. Make sure you are belted in the both of you. I'm ramping up the engines now!"

The two thousand five hundred horsepower power plants began screaming, the howl of the passing Cigarette Boat was even heard at Underwater World, as Ned Smith having finished with the introductions, turned his gaze outward to the harbor, the blue strobe lights of the pursuit craft quickly disappearing from view "Thank god I am not on that damn thing!"

The Royal Australian Special Forces Major standing next to him seemed to differ, "You know Mate, it might be a bit fun." Ned shaking his head in disgust turned and walked back to the fishing vessel. There was someone he really wanted to chat with before Kelly got there ahead of him. When the Special Forces Major had introduced himself and his fellows to Ned Smith and Kelly Summers he has simply smiled, "Your Baldwin fellow had asked us for some help…"

Gorman set the auto-pilot then setting the radar system collision avoidance system, but failed to see the warning light that came on as movement behind him distracted him.

Kirika flipping forward landed a kick into Gorman's midriff driving him backward into the console.

Gorman catching himself smiled, "So you want to play little girl?" As Gorman reached for an unsheathed knife and charged her.

Mireille using the night scope finally could see the yacht in the distance, "Randy! I see the yacht. Kirika is onboard and up on the flying bridge. She's fighting Gorman!" Randy bracing himself for the next wave impact replied, "Sergeant? Is this all you have got?"

Sergeant Akin replied, "Nope. Better hang on tighter, here we go sir!"

Kirika feinted then withdrew to the edge of the flying bridge with Gorman just feet away she could see him wiping the blood from his lips, "Mr. Blackwell, you have given me little choice." Gorman eyed the Asian woman, her hair whipping around her face in the wind "Well I have made mine. Now you die, bitch!"

Gorman charged like a street fighter and slashed but the Asian woman seeming to defy physics went over his head and as he turned around, Kirika's right foot slammed into the bridge of his nose breaking it. Gorman half blinded by the wind and the sudden pain tumbled to the deck below. The rain squall wind driven began lashing the flying bridge as Kirika charged after Gorman.

The Bulk Cargo Carrier Fleetwood had slowed to twelve knots. Grossing 45,000 tons at full load the minor gale disturbed the mass of the ship very little. Two years out of a Korea shipyard that had built her, Fleetwood entered the squall line, the ships master who hailed from England stared at his surface search radar in disbelief, "Full ahead starboard, back full to port, left hard rudder! Sound collision alarm! All hands brace for impact!"

Kirika landed to the right of Gorman as he tried to twist away. She launched a kick driving it hard into his already bruised midriff and heard the unmistakable sound of ribs breaking. Gorman crying out in pain and anger tried to strike back but missed again.

Sergeant Akin spoke, "That yacht is on a collision course. There is a ship in that squall line!" as Mireille having seen Kirika leaping to the main deck replied, "How close Sergeant?" Sergeant Akin recovering his breath from the last impact in the rough seas replied "One thousand yards or less!"

The warning horn sounding behind her, Kirika delivered the final blow to the base of Gorman's neck then stood. Gorman could hear the horn as well; feel the driving rain but nothing else. Kirika had broken his neck.

Gorman rolling his eyes looked at his adversary "You were better…"

Sergeant Akin had closed the distance to less than 50 yards, but not close enough for either Randy or Mireille to take a shot, had both breathing a sigh of relief when Kirika reappeared. But Randy remembering the other ship keyed his headset then switched on the loudspeaker, "Kirika! Get the hell off that boat! It is about to hit another ship!"

Gorman watched as the Asian woman, turned to look back towards something or someone nearby then she climbed on the rear rail and disappeared from view. Two minutes later, Gorman Blackwell a.k.a. Gnu Gorman's yacht slammed into the port bow of the Bulk Cargo Carrier Fleetwood. Sergeant Akin, if a deft display of seamanship made one pass next to Kirika Yumura, with Mireille Bouquet hanging off the side with Randy Baldwin gripping her legs, Mireille Bouquet snatched Kirika from the sea by her wrists; while the Singapore Police Cigarette Boat powered away from the bow of the mammoth seagoing vessel still blowing it horn shrilly in the wind driven squall.


	5. Noir Deception Ch5

NOIR

Chapter Five

Deception

By Steve Edward

Sunday, October 28th 1100 hours, Pan Pacific Hotel, Singapore

The old saying, wait five minutes if you don't like the weather and it will change did not hold true for the trip back into Singapore. There was no covered cabin on the Singapore Police Cigarette boat as it headed shoreward the night before. When the battered police boat returned to the Trade Center Landing, it was running only on one engine and its passengers were soaked thoroughly.

Randy coming back to the present, sitting at the head of the conference table addressed the Superintendent of the Singapore Police, Warren Savage "You can send the bill for the new engines to me if you like." Savage giving a brief smile replied, "That matter has been resolved by Mr. Nattier. He has advised he is buying us an even faster pursuit craft to replace it.The previous onedeveloped stress cracks from the pounding that Sergeant Akin gave it on your orders. It is sadly now unseaworthy."

The mayhem on the Trade Center Landing and at Underwater World did not pass unnoticed by the media. The Superintendent had been busy with interviews when Baldwin and Noir returned.

Alfred Stolzberg wearing a borrowed rain coat had been able to get Baldwin and Noir away from the media circus unnoticed in the Hummer. The sunlight streaming through the conference room windows had given Baldwin a clue earlier to where the missing round had gone after being fired at Alfred. With the sun falling on the curved conference table, Randy had briefly excused himself and had examined the Hummer earlier; the impact had been a glancing hit on the upper rear section of the roof. The dimple was rather evident; the dimple from the round fired at Candice was below on the quarter panel.

Ned Smith and Sherman Wong had already departed back to the United States. In a case labeled as Diplomatic Cargo, the four terabyte hard drives would be examined closely. The photographic details revealed would assist authorities in the coming days to shut down several other piracy operations in the area.

Randy stood as the Nattier's who had been reunited with their daughter entered the conference room followed by the other former hostages. Naomi Sesser looking at Randy smiling as she tried to hug each of her own at once.

Warren Savage brought things to order and asked everyone to find a seat then turned to Randy, "The floor is yours Mr. Baldwin."

Randy stood then walking to the door which he closed, he addressed those gathered, "I am sorry that I was not at the hospital to see everyone reunited, but I decided that this venue would be more appropriate and would afford us much more privacy. As you have heard the so called pirate or hijacker is in fact dead. Gnu Gorman a.k.a. Gorman Blackwell's remains were recovered by the Singapore Coastguard earlier this morning."

Baldwin continued past the Nattier's and their daughter Candice and returned to the head of the conference table, "The monies as demanded for the ransom are in the temporary custody of the Singapore Police, so there has been no loss there. The single survivor of the fishing vessel is still being interviewed by authorities, but he has confirmed that Gorman was the leader of their pirate group."

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura following the movements of Randy stood as he nodded; both came to a stop behind Naomi Sesser as Randy making another turn around the table stopped in front of her, "Mrs. Sesser, from the start of this assignment which I took after discussions with Mr. Nattier, you were opposed to our activities. I had pondered your behavior. I took it at first to be concern that since you had already agreed to the ransom in principle, you feared that you could ill afford to pay more for your loved ones."

Naomi Sesser tried to push back her chair, but felt its movement blocked. The Asian woman spoke, "It is ill advised for the moment," as Randy turned back and headed past the conference table to where a laptop sat. Pressing a key, the screen at the front suddenly came alive "Willie had already stated that he would make up the difference if needed. But you still was opposing us; and that Mrs. Sesser intrigued not only myself but my wife, Gina who I might add runs things while I am in the field. Call it woman's intuition on her part."

Naomi Sesser replied, "Mr. Baldwin, I can stress I was worried. I feared for their safeties; I did not want to loose them!" Randy smiled, "That I can understand, I was in a similar situation once as well, as the two women behind you can attest to that and I am still grateful to both for saving the one that eventually became my step-daughter. I do by the way have very low opinions of kidnappers in general."

Walden Sesser spoke, "Where is this leading to Mr. Baldwin?" as the former hostages had had so far remained silent the Master of the New Zealand tanker interrupted "Naomi just what the hell is going on here?"

Randy addressed the issue by tapping a key on the laptop and the screen changed, "Funny you should ask that. When Gnu sent me the initial e-mail, it was received while I was in flight on the way to Darwin. It was a warning. I take them with a grain of salt. Every e-mail received is initially sent to the Foundation E-mail system in the United States. Since I have two offices, the Paris office also received the message. Every e-mail received is carefully screened and its origination and tracking headers are scrutinized closely. A separate file is then generated on the tracking information and is attached to each e-mail in case the reader has a question about the validity of the e-mail."

"Then your e-mail asking us not to interfere arrived, but it was misaddressed so it bounced to the server which of course had to be examined. My wife Gina will sometimes handle that chore and in the case of that message she did. My wife became puzzled as to why we had your web server address already on the tracking system. Using the archived message function, she of course realized that initial message addressed to me had come from the same server, and she started making phone calls."

The screen displaying the message headers from the initial e-mail identified the transfer point, "Mrs. Sesser, why did Gnu Gorman have access to your web server?" as Naomi read the screen herself, her eyes fell to the table, "I can not say why."

Walden Sesser turned to his wife, "Dear God, Naomi?" Randy tapped another key and a new screen appeared, "This will help. Gnu Gorman, is or I should say was the older brother of Naomi. A DNA test should clarify that, but in essence Naomi's mother had left Nigeria and returned to Australia where she eventually married again. To a widower. Her two sisters are not true sisters at all; they are step-sisters, to who the master and mate are married to. James Sesser the Sea Cadet, is of course a true blood relative of the late Mr. Sesser, by way of another daughter deceased, who died during childbirth."

Naomi Sesser put her head on the table, "How? No one else knew." Randy Baldwin tapped another key and replied, "Twenty years is a long time, memories sometimes fade, records become displaced or so you hope. Your late step-father had a passionate relationship a spur of the moment. Your mother knew she was already pregnant, yet she accepted his advances. She played the trump card, and being gentlemen that he likely wished he was, he married your mother. The birth certificate on file in New Zealand made that point clear."

Superintendent Savage spoke, "The age differences of the sisters?" Randy replied, "Yes by one year. Mr. Sesser's first wife died as well during child birth, giving birth to three baby girls. Annette if I recall correctly, is the one that was the mother to James. Is that correct young man?"

James Sesser nodded, "Yes sir. Annette was my mother."

Randy turned to the Superintendent, "Mr. Savage the floor is yours sir." Warren Savage stood, then nodding to his aide who opened the door. Two Singapore Police Women entered the room and taking the places of Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura waited, as Warren Savage addressed Naomi Sesser, "Mrs. Naomi Sesser, you are hereby being placed under arrest and facing charges of attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder and financial fraud. Additional charges will likely be lodged at a later time. Officers take her into custody."

Walden Sesser tempted to stop the officers, but felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Willie Nattier, "Mr. Sesser, you can help her more from outside the jail than from within. I do happen to know an attorney who specializes in criminal law. I will provide his contact number for you."

The Sesser's hurriedly filed out, leaving the Nattier's behind. The sudden chill lifted from the room, Willie Nattier with some sadness in his voice spoke, "Mr. Baldwin? Why did they attack my yacht?"

Randy closing the laptop, returned to his seat "Target of opportunity. The raid on the tanker was planned. The raid on your yacht was spur of the moment as was the raid on the Philippine freighter. Gorman used those raids to throw things into confusion. The raid on the Japanese sea-going tug was part of the ruse as well. Gorman wanted a little bit more icing on the cake for his reward."

Candice Nattier spoke, "Mr. Baldwin? The two children? Are they safe?" Randy nodded and pointing to Noir nodded, "Yes, thanks to those two. They were reunited with their father in Japan." Randy remembered something and reached for his briefcase under the table, "I have something for you. It is from Yoko, the young girl who was your hut mate."

Removing the box from within, Randy passed it down the table to Candice who lifted the protective cover, within a delicate paper swan and a rose from tissue adorning the swan. The card with it lay at the bottom which Candice opened then after reading placed all back within. Randy noted the tears in Candice's eyes, "She requested it be present when you arrived at the exchange point. Something about it being a shield. I was supposed to hand it over to you then, but in the confusion well I forgot it was still in my Hummer till this morning. It was still on the dashboard."

Alfred Stolzberg stared at the paper creation, "How odd. Gorman was aiming straight at me when he fired, as Candice Nattier was to my rear, yet he missed cleanly."

Randy about to speak was interrupted by Kelly Summers, "The Japanese girl made some for all of us. I had this in my pocket with me at Underwater World." Kelly Summers withdrew from her pant suite pocket, a paper swan. Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura silently removed their versions as well with Mireille replying, "She insisted Randy, that we carry them with us."

Randy looking at the assortment of swans replied, "Well, I guess she was too busy to make one for me…"

Superintendent Savage eyed the collection as well, "Interesting choices, and intricate." The knock on the conference room door interrupted the discussion. Kelly Summers opening the door was greeted by the manager of the Pan Pacific Hotel who addressed Randy, "Mr. Baldwin, my apologies but this was delivered last evening from the Japanese Embassy and addressed specifically for you. I regret the delay of delivery."

Accepting the box, Randy lifted the cover off and peered at the contents, "Well it is not a swan, but around it there are swans." Lifting the delicate creation, Randy set it upon the table. Superintendent Savage seemed to nod at the sight, "A dragon, Mr. Baldwin surrounded by swans and the larger one is an interesting choice of color. Alfred looking closely replied, "The same color as the Hercules and the Gulfstream paint scheme."

Kelly Summers smiling, "It seems, Yoko did remember you, but how did she know about the plane?" Kirika spoke, "I learned from her that her grandfather is a practicing Shinto Priest. I never told her about the Hercules or anything else." Randy replied, "And I never got to meet either Yoko or her brother Yuri. I was still in Darwin when you and Mireille made the pickup."

Removing the rolled rice paper from within Randy read the content in silence then carefully tied the ribbon back around the roll and placed all back with the box. None present at that moment would ever find out Yoko Yoshiro had written. Randy looked up at the gathering, "Ok. We are done here. Let's get ready to head home."

Tuesday, October 30th 1830 hours, Baldwin Farm, Hall County, Georgia

Randy Baldwin switched the ignition off on the Hummer inside the garage and sat back in the seat a moment. The layover in France had given the flight crew of BFII a chance to rest, and for Randy to return certain equipment to the Foundation Office armory in Paris.

Returning to the Atlanta with the flight crew, Randy had returned home. The soft knock on the side of the Hummer was from Corey, who had Ashley and the twins Irena and Nina standing with him.

Exiting the Hummer, he gathered them into his arms and hugged them all at once "It's good to see all of you again," as his wife Gina entered the garage she joined in and kissed her husband. Gina stepped back seeing the look, "Let's get inside. Angelina has dinner ready."

Aftermath. . .

Naomi Sesser never stood trial. She was deported to New Zealand where she underwent a psychiatric examination. Determined unfit to stand trial for crimes in New Zealand she was eventually placed in a mental institution for treatment. Her husband Walden took over operations of Sesser Shipping, till James Sesser the grandson of Naomi's step-father took over six years later, in the mid-2010's. Under James guidance, Sesser Shipping would eventually become one of the largest non-Asian owned shipping firms in the world.

A joint task force was established to stamp out piracy on shipping in Southeast Asia. Consisting of Australia, New Zealand, the United States and Malaysia with support of Japan, this task force would conduct interdiction operations on piracy bases with great success.

The aid packages originally negotiated by the Baldwin Foundation during the hostage negotiations were scrapped after it was determined that the late Gorman Blackwell had never intended for the aid to reach those most in need. Financial and physical aid was eventually provided along with educational assistance.

The ongoing situation in Asia resulted in the establishment of a Baldwin Foundation Office in Tokyo, Japan in June of the following year, taking pressure off the European and US branches to concentrate on other regions. A young Japanese girl named Yoko Yoshiro would become a summer intern at the Baldwin Foundation Branch Office in Tokyo.

Noir returning to France, would take up other assignments. Both Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura would treasure the paper swans that each received, from the young girl. They still reside in a curio cabinet along side a framed photograph of the Baldwin Family within their apartment in Paris, France.


End file.
